Warrior's Angel 4: Anywhere Is
by Kiriona
Summary: EDITING! Why is it that every time disaster strikes, I'm always at the center of the problem? And why do the problems always seem to get progressively worse? Well, my luck can't stay horrible forever. It has to change for the better sometime! ...Right?
1. From Bad, to Worse

Warrior's Angel 4: Anywhere Is

Written by Kiriona

Chapter 1

I walk the maze of moments  
But everywhere I turn to  
Begins a new beginning  
But never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
And there I find another  
It all seems so surprising  
And then I find that I know

You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
If we stay here were not together  
Anywhere is

The moon upon the ocean  
Is swept around in motion  
But without ever knowing  
The reason for its flowing  
In motion on the ocean  
The moon still keeps on moving  
The waves still keep on waving  
And I still keep on going

I wonder if the stars sign  
The life that is to be mine  
And would they let their light shine  
Enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
But night has clouded over  
No spark of constellation  
No vela no orion

The shells upon the warm sands  
Have taken from their own lands  
The echo of their story  
But all I hear are low sounds  
As pillow words are weaving  
And willow waves are leaving  
But should I be believing  
That I am only dreaming

To leave the thread of all time  
And let it make a dark line  
In hopes that I can still find  
The way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
Begin a new beginning  
Still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
Its either this or that way  
Its one way or the other  
It should be one direction  
It could be on reflection  
The turn I have just taken  
The turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end.

("Anywhere Is" by Enya)

"…_**Naooooooomiiiiiiii…." **_**It was soft and quiet, and drawn out like a snake hissing. **_**"Naaaaaooooommmmiiiii…. Heheh…"**_** I realized that the sound seemed to be coming from all around me. **_**"Cooooome… folloooow… follooow meeee…" **_**My senses slowly came back online, though I was still out of it. But the first thing I became overly aware of was the cold sensation slowly slinking its way around my waist, gliding over my belly like slim, frozen fingers. Those icy finger-like what-ever-it-was continued winding around me like snakes, eventually stopping at my neck. My breath caught in my throat when a sudden cold whoosh of air on the back of my neck sent a nasty chill down my back. Then something pressed against my throat… something long and just as freezing cold as everything else… like someone's hand.**

"_**Come to me… I offer sanctuary…" **_**The voice hissed in my ear, which only made me more overly aware of my body. **_**"Come…"**_** I tried to look down, but found I couldn't move. The hand on my throat slid over my neck and down to the back of my shoulder. **_**"Come…"**_** Now unnerved, I began trying to get my body working again, but all efforts proved futile. **_**"Come to me…" **_**My shoulder started to burn, and as it steadily grew from burning to scolding, my attempts to get away increased. **_**"Come…"**_** My eyes began to water. Whatever this thing holding me captive was doing, I was certain it was only bad news for me. Soon, all I could think about was the pain. The only thoughts on my mind were 'Get away! Get away! It hurts! It hurts so bad, hurry and escape!' **_**"Heh…heheh…heheheh…" **_**I couldn't take it. The pain was unbearable. Finally, I just opened my mouth and…**

For the fifth time in a row, I woke up screaming bloody murder.

Loud shots rang through the air as a tiny rocket shot up into the air and exploded into a bright blossom of color against the night sky. That one was quickly followed by another, and many more after it. It was a very rare occasion for the Indian palace, one that warranted a lovely display of fireworks. In this case, it was the Maharaja's birthday.

You all should know me by now, Naomi Fox: The Wanted Angel! So welcome one and all to the fourth chapter of my early life crisis.

It's been about a month since I escaped Azad and arrived in India. Those red wings that Aaron gave me were a real blessing, let me tell ya! I wasn't bothered once, even while flying as high as I dared go. Once I got to the palace, I hid both sets of wings and appeared before the Maharaja as just an ordinary girl looking for a job. And guess what? I got one! I got a job as the Princess's personal handmaid!

But even if I had a good paying job now and I was safe for the moment, not everything was cherry in the Land of Naomi. My love life was slowly but surely falling apart. Ever since The Prince of Persia had been arrested in my place, it was like a vital piece of myself was missing. At night, I've been suffering through nightmares of what he might be going through. He could be dead now, for all I know… but every night, I'd always wake up in tears, and the feeling of loss was almost unbearable. I always tried to tell myself that he was strong and could very well handle himself, but there was always a cloud of doubt that hung over my head. That was the big problem. I didn't know!

Despite how empty I felt without my lover, I made an effort to remain cheerful and happy when I was at work. Who ever heard of an emo servant girl, anyway? But it was always there, that growing hole of nothingness. That horrible hemorrhage that only _he_ could heal. In short, I missed him terribly and I ached to be back in his loving embrace.

Another thing that was going horribly wrong was the mystery tattoo on my shoulder. The goddamn thing was _getting bigger!_ I first found out it was steadily spreading while taking a bath one day and saw a reflection of it in a mirror. The flames were now beginning to wind their way across my shoulders and down my back. I don't know what that thing is, but whoever put it there better hurry and get it off! It's seriously creeping me out!

I sighed heavily and rested my chin in my hands. The Prince had been on my mind for the past few hours, and it was really starting to bum me out. I mean, it's not enough that I have nightmares about him suffering through the Council's interrogations from their most sadistic inquisitors, but he's starting to butt his way into my every thought now?

"Naomi? Are you alright?" Startled, I must've jumped back about ten feet, but thankfully, it was only my dear mistress, Farah. Since I was her personal servant, it's only natural to assume we spent a lot of time together. It's only been a month, but the two of us, being young women still filled with the spirit of life, we were on a pretty steady friendship basis.

"Where did you come from?!" I exclaimed before I could recompose myself. Farah nodded to the open balcony door.

"Just there. Didn't you hear me calling you?" I sighed and returned to my position on the rail.

"No. Sorry. Did you need something?"

"Well, I suppose I could use some help getting out of this armor." That was another thing that had me a little on edge was the armor she was wearing. Call me insane as a sewer rat, but isn't that the same thing she was wearing when the events of Two Thrones happened?! "But that's for later. Why are you in here and not out watching the show?"

"I got sleepy earlier, so I came in here to take a nap. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"So… have you heard the latest servant girl gossip?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "About the Angel in Babylon?" Farah took a place on the rail beside me.

"Yes, I have."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't know. It seems a little ridiculous to me."

"I agree," I lied, "I've heard enough about it to last me five lifetimes." I looked at her. "They're even starting to say now that she apparently just waved her arms and the crops grew three times better than they have in years."

"What nonsense," she agreed and we both laughed. If there was one thing I enjoyed about my work, it was the gossip. Very juicy gossip. Especially when it was about me. They were really making me out to be some kind of goddess!

After some more conversation, I returned to my job and helped Farah free herself from her armor, which was easier said than done. We spoke a little more afterward, about this and that, the Maharaja's birthday and how everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except, of course, Zurvan. Yes, he's here too, sadly. It's definitely safe to say that since my first day in the palace, the Vizier and I had NOT gotten along very well, for… obvious reasons. Luckily, since the Prince and I had burned Kaileena's library to the ground while on the Island of Time, there wasn't much he could do in terms of world domination. But that didn't save him from being a grouchy, greedy, snake-in-the-grass old man, and it didn't help that I was the only one there that had memories of his betrayal all those years ago. As a result, I was as rude to him as possible, but not enough to lose my job over it. Well, what's he going to do? I tell you what: Nothing!

But unfortunately, that was where I was wrong.

Farah and I watched the rest of the fireworks go off before deciding it was time for bed. I was exhausted for whatever reason, and I just wanted to fall on the floor and go into a coma for the next ten years. But before I could do that, I had another basis need I needed to attend to.

"Where are you going?" Farah asked from her big, comfy bed as I walked to the door.

"Servant quarters. I'm a little thirsty and I have some pomegranate juice from dinner saved in there. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long!" she called as I walked out the door. Heh, seven years, and hardly anything has changed.

I started down the hall with a chipper smile playing on my lips as my mind took a nice stroll down memory lane. It seemed like only yesterday that the Prince, Farah and I were in Azad, battling sand monsters and trying to save the world. Ah, those were the days. No Hunters to worry about, no confusing romances going on… I laughed softly at a few memories in particular.

But unfortunately, I was a bit too careless with my daydreaming. I found that out when I heard a loud crash in front of me. Startled, I looked down and saw that I, in my utter disregard for the real world that I lived in, had stupidly knocked a nice vase of flowers over and it was now broke to little bits on the floor. Uh oh.

Slightly panicked, I bent down to try and pick it up, only to catch my hand on one of the jagged edges of the broken vase and cut my hand to ribbons. I immediately pulled my hand back and looked at the wound. Blood. Lots of blood. Oh crap. Okay, Naomi, just stop the bleeding! Quick, girl, find something! …NO NOT YOUR SHIRT!

And during my frantic search for something to conceal my stupidly obvious _silver_ blood, I just happened to look up… and see none other than the Vizier himself standing there, watching me. Or rather, watching the blood drip slowly from the cut on my hand onto a small puddle on the floor…

* * *

Kiri: Welcome one and all to (drumbroll) WARRIOR'S ANGEL 4!

Everyone: (cheers and cat calls)

Naomi: Great... why do I get the feeling that things are only going to go from bad to worse?

Dark Prince: I better have a bigger part in this one, you bitch!

Kiri: Oh, don't worry. I intend to get you back in your old form some where.

Dark Prince: YES!

Prince: Hey, what about me?!

Kiri: ... you're in jail.

Prince: ...

Kiri: But don't worry! You get out of prison eventually! and you get cookies, too1

Prince: Cookies! :)

Dark Prince: ...idiot.

Prince: ;.;

Kiri: anyway, I hope everyone loves the return of FARAH!

Prince: I do!

Naomi: WHAT?! (glare)

Prince: Well, er, I mean... eh... (sweating)

Kiri ... OKAY well, I think it's time for something that we haven't done in ages! The FAQ!

Everyone: Woot! Princy, you do it!

Prince: Eh, oka- hey! why me?

Kiri: Because I'm too tired to do it.

Dark Prince: (mumbled) lazy...

Q: What the hell happened with part three?!

A: Well, it was kinda messy, wasn't it?

Kiri: Yeah Well, I was experimenting with some stuff, so it is kinda messy. but don't worry. After I finish the series, I'm hoping to go back and do some clean up!

Q: ok, so... what with Naomi's tattoo?

A: Beats me. It's probably something bad though.

Naomi: Whatever happened to Agel's dn't have darksides?!

Kiri: It's still in effect.

Naomi: Then what the crap?!

Kiri: heheh.

Q: By is the title different that the others?

A: It's nothing big, Kiri just didn't want things to become too monotonous that readers couldn't tell the four parts apart.

Kiri: Besides, I think the song kinda fits Naomi rather well!

Q: This chapter it crappy! Will it get better?

A: Well, I certainly hope so!

Kiri: Me too... there's a lot of things to cover in this one, so hang on to your hats, peoples! We're in for a wild ride! Don't bail out on me now, okay?

Q: Erm... does the Vizier know that she's an Angel?

A: ... yes... (growls)

Kiri: Well, I think that's all for today! Remember, kids, make sure you review and tune in next time for more of Kiri's special homemade chapptery goodness! Ciao!


	2. Mutiny in India

Chapter 2

I ran back into Farah's room to take cover and made it only obvious that I was severely unnerved when I shut the door behind me and backed away from it. Farah was already on her feet looking at me with mixed concern.

"Naomi? What is it? Hey, your hand! What happened—" she came closer and realized my blood's odd color, "What is that?" I clutched my hand again. Oh boy, this just keeps getting better and better! Well, now what? Tell her? Will she believe me? Someone gimmie a little help here!

"Uh… It's uh… it's… pomegranate juice!" I told her after I got my heart out of my throat. Oh, she was definitely NOT buying into it.

"Pomegranates do not yield silver juice," she replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Damn, well, it was worth a shot, right?

"Oh, fine, fine, it's blood! There, happy?" At this, her eyes went wide.

"Blood?! That's your blood?!" she cried. I quickly tried to shush her.

"Keep it down! Zurvan is right outside!"

"Naomi, what in the world is going on here?" Well, looks like I have no choice now.

"Well, you know all that stuff about the Angel? Well, eh… that's me."

"You?! You mean you're not—"

"I came here to hide because I got into some trouble. But it looks like my cover was just blown! The Vizier saw me cut myself!"

"He saw you?"

"Yes! Now he'll try to kill me or sacrifice me to some weirdo God! You have to help me! I'm too young to die!" She stopped. I hoped it was to consider what I was saying, but sadly for me, she only gave me a 'look.'

"Naomi, you are being ridiculous. Why would our Vizier try to kill you?"

"Because he's a psychopath!"

"He is loyal to my family and has been for years. What in the world makes you think that—"

"Loyal my butt! He's a…" Crap, that's right… she doesn't remember what happened in Azad. She's still under the impression that ol' Zurvan was a loyal caretaker to her family that would gladly stand on his head playing a banjo and singing Clementine while wearing a purple tutu and a snorkel if she so commanded him to.

"Like I said, you're being ridiculous," Farah continued, "Come on, let's just go to bed." It wasn't a suggestion; it was more like a command. I'm only a handmaid, so like hell I'm about to argue against an order.

I let out a heavy sigh as I went to close the balcony doors and looked up at the sky again. Prince, whatever they've done to you, I hope you're all right. Because I'm not.

_Instead of the usual dark void I find myself floating around in, I was standing on a cloud. Or at least, it looked like a cloud. The floor here was like some kind of cloudy mirror. It looked like the sky, but it kinda… wasn't. Yeah, I don't get it either. Then suddenly…_

"…_Naomi?" the most recognizable voice in the world said from right behind me. I stood, frozen to the spot, hardly daring to believe my own ears. I slowly turned around._

"…_Prince?" _

"_Naomi!" This time it was the love of my life's turn to do the hug tackling. I can't say that I minded terribly. That was evident by the stupid grin on my face and my excessive giggling when he starting placing kisses all over my face. "Gods, Naomi, I missed you! I missed you so much!" _

"_I know. I missed you…" I muttered in his ear while hugging the life outta him. Too bad it was only a dream. If it were real life, I'd have his clothes off by now. Heheh…_

"_I can't even begin to tell you how worried I've been! Where are you? What's happening? Are you all right?" _

"_Yes, I'm fine," I answered, sitting up as he rolled off of me. "I'm in India, currently. I was lucky enough to find work in the palace." I could see the look in his eyes change when I mentioned the Indian palace. I knew what he was thinking: FARAH! I just couldn't resist. "I'm Farah's personal handmaid," I told him. _

"…_Farah… how is she?" _

"_Much older than we remember. A bit more mature, but pretty much the same old Farah we know and love." _

"…_That's good." He was trying to be subtle about it, but I just knew there was loads of excitement bubbling underneath that façade. _

"_Unfortunately, the Vizier is there as well."_

"_The vizier?!" the Prince exclaimed, "I—we killed him! How—" _

"_Well, thanks to our shenanigans on the Island of Time, he's still alive and as much of a jerk as he ever was. But that's not what's bad…" And from there I proceeded to tell him everything. I told him about the events earlier and how Farah refused to believe me about Zurvan. I told him about the creepy tattoo on my back, and everything else there was to tell. _

"_I don't like the looks of this, Naomi. Even if Farah doesn't believe you, you should leave," the Prince told me with a serious look. _

"_But that's just it. I don't have anywhere else to go to! On top of that, I can't just abandon my job, either! The Maharaja does pay me pretty well… and if I do leave, I'll need that money to live on. Besides, Farah does trust me…" _

"_I see… but still, if the Vizier knows that you're an Angel, lord knows what he'll try to do to you."_

"_I know, I don't like it either. But I don't really have many options open to me."_

"_And on top of that, those dreams of yours… That doesn't sound good, either." He shook his head. _

"_Well, I'm pretty sure that the tattoo and the dreams are connected somehow. Every time I have that dream, the damn thing seems to spread!" _

"_I've got a bad feeling about all of this."_

"_Join the club. But enough about my situation. What about you?" The Prince looked at me and smirked._

"_I'm in prison," he stated with mock joy, but then grew serious again. "I'm a prisoner underneath their city. I'll tell you right now, it hasn't been a pleasant experience." He folded his arms. "They've been interrogating me everyday, trying to make me tell them where you are, but I haven't cracked yet, and I don't intend to. But Gabby…" _

"_GABBY?!" I shrieked, nearly lunging forward at him like a bat out of hell. _

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said calmly, "She is my cellmate. She's been in here a lot longer that I have, and it's obvious. The poor girl is ready to drop dead any second."_

"_What have they been doing to her?!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. He gently took my hands. _

"_I can't be certain, but I'm assuming the same thing they're putting me through: torture, shock tactics, starvation," he listed._

"_Yeah, but you've also had practice at all this! You can go for long periods without food or sleep! You've been though more than enough battles to have a high tolerance for pain!"_

"_That's true. She's been holding her own, but at the rate things are going…" _

"_No! Prince, don't let them kill her! She didn't do anything except warn us about the Hunters! She doesn't even know where I am!" He just nodded and took me in his arms. _

"_I'm doing the best I can up here, but it isn't easy." He held me in that embrace for a few blissful seconds, gently stroking my hair. "Although, I can't help but feel as though…" he paused, as though searching for the right words. I glanced up at him." As though something isn't quite… as it should be."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I don't know, it's just a gut feeling I have." Not knowing how to reply, I just rested against his chest and sighed. _

"_Sora?"_

"_What?" _

"…_I love you." I felt his grip tighten slightly._

"_I love you, too."_

"_Let's just enjoy the rest of this dream. We don't know when we'll see each other again."_

"_I agree." With that said, he gently lifted my chin up and kissed me._

It was around the middle of the night that Farah and I were rudely awakened by a bunch of guards bursting into the room, armed to the teeth with swords and spears and lord knows what else. Naturally, Farah was the first to respond, since I was still groggy and half asleep.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, practically leaping out of bed. "Leave this room at once!" But none of them budged. What unnerved me was that one of them was eyeing me carefully. Or rather, he was eyeing the bandage around my hand where I cut myself earlier. Yeah, this was not boding well at all. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"We are under orders from Lord Zurvan to make sure that you do not leave this room." My face turned white. So did Farah's. The only difference was that hers quickly turned red with rage and mine remained the likeness of a dime store mannequin. …Did… he say Lord Zurvan? As in… the Vizier?

"What?!" she cried. I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, as she started demanding to know what was going on. Meanwhile, one of the others, the same one that had been staring at me, somehow snuck up on me and snatched my wrist, the one that was cut.

"Ow! Hey!" I protested, trying to twist away, "Let me go! Fight fair, you bully!" But he ignored me and tore the bandage loose.

"This is the one, sir!" he said to whatever guard was in charge.

"Good. Let's take her back to Zurvan."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Oh hell no! I am not going anywhere near that creep in a dress! "Farah! A little help!"

"Stop! Let her go! That's an order!" she yelled, but it didn't work. She tried to run to my aid, but the other guards barred her path. I kept struggling to get away, but the more I struggled, the tighter the brute held on to me, until suddenly, a fierce pain exploded in my head and I was down and out for the count.

* * *

Kiri: WOOT! Another chappy! Even if it's total crap!

Dark Prince: You've got that right.

Kiri: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN?!

Dark Prince: Because I can be.

Kiri: WAAA! (pout)

Naomi: You know, Darkly, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you.

Dark Prince: (sly grin) and why is that, my dear?

Naomi: Because you're in jail with the Prince!

Dark Prince: ...

Kiri: HA! Serves you right!

Dark Prince: Shut up!

kiri: say... where is the Prince, anyway?

Naomi: The Prince? Eh, I think he's sleeping.

Jericho: In that case, I can take his place for a while!

Kiri: Whoa! Where'd you come from?!

Jericho: (points) I was right over there.

Kiri: This whole time?

Jericho. Yeah, pretty much. So, how about it, Naomi?

Naomi: How about no?

Jericho: ;.;

Dark Prince: REJECTED!

Jericho: ...(produces bucket of ice water.)

Dark Prince: o.o

Jericho: That's what I thought.

Kiri: ANYWAY, how about we get right in to the FAQ, eh? how about it, boys? Jericho? Would you like to do it?

Jericho: Well... I suppose.

Q: ZURVAN IS ATTACKING?! WHAT THE HECK!

A: Apparently Naomi got caught right in the middle of his mutiny.

Q: What he going to do to her?!

A: Who knows. There is a certain special quality about our blood he could be after...

Q: what quality?

A: Why don't you read the next chapter and find out for yourself?

Q: FINE! So The Prince is in prison with Gabby?

A: It looks that way. Quite a coincidence, if you ask me.

Q: Coincidence?

A: Yes. They don't normaly place those involved in the same crime together like that, even if almost a year has gone by. But that may or may not be important.

Q: Okay... so where's Jericho, anyway?

A: Me? Oh, you know... hanging out at the bottom level of the prison.. getting my ass beat everyday for mutiny...

Q: ...why don't you just bust out and go kill them all, then?!

A: Well, I would _like_ to, but I can't, seeing how I'm CHAINED TO A FREAKING WALL!

Kiri: Ok, I think that's enough for today... Now Jericho, remember, you have to watch that temper... you have to watch your blood pressure, remember.

Jericho: ...

Dark Prince: Blood Pressure? Oh please! (hysterical laughter)

Jericho: (ICE WATER)

Dark Prince: O.O;

Kiri: Well, before things get too hectic in here, I would just like to say that whatever reveiwers of mine disappeared out there... WE MISS YOU! COME BACK TO US! PLEASEY? I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSE? (puppy dog eyes) Besides, It would really help motivate me to update faster... (bribebribe)


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long it was until I woke up again, but I do know that I was on a hard surface. I could hear some commotion, and it didn't take me long to realize who was talking.

"True, I never thought those impossible rumors of the Angel in Babylon could possibly be true," the Vizier announced loudly, and he sounded disturbingly close to me. "Even with my new-found power, I believed that Angels were only beings of myth; mystical beings of legend that did not exist. It was not until I saw the blood of this girl that I realized how wrong I had been." There was some chatter at this.

"Yes, this girl is the very Angel we have heard only unfathomable tales about, of the wonders she has worked in the Kingdom of Persia! To a simple human, the blood of this Angel can give him lasting life and youth, but her heart can grant life eternal!" Life eternal… I HATE that! It's 'Eternal life' you social reject! Get it right!

"But alas. The Maharaja did not share this dream. So I slew him! I claimed his kingdom and his army for my own! I quickly found that the power of my God was far greater than I first thought. And now, the final step. The secret to life eternal is right here in front of me!" Hey wait a minute…

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I all but screeched when I realized that the 'secret' he was talking about was cutting my heart out! "Untie me, right now, you psycho!" And suddenly, all attention was on me. "I mean it! I-I'm dangerous!" But the Vizier only laughed.

"Awake at last, my dear?" he asked with an evil little grin to match his sardonic tone.

"Yeah! Now let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He reached one of his bony, cold, decrepit hands over and touched my forehead. "I'm afraid that little heart of yours is just too valuable to me."

"Yeah, well," I started struggling to free myself from the chains that held me down on the alter I was stuck on, "I _really _hope you saved the instruction manual to your ass, because after I get done with it, you'll have to put it back together!"

"Such threats coming from one in a position such as yours are hardly valid, my dear."

"Yeah, well… _stop touching me_ you creep!" At this point he started ignoring me and I started yelling wildly for help.

"And now," he produced a dagger.

"Help! Someone! Why are you all listening to him?! He's going to kill me! I never did anything to deserve this! I swear!"

"Life Eternal," he slowly raised the dagger.

"For God's sake, this guy is crazy! Are you all just going to stand there? HEEEELP!" Then I quickly turned my attention back to the maniac standing over me and froze in sheer terror. He was seriously going to kill me for his so-called immortality!

"WILL BE MINE!" he raised the dagger as high as he could and I let out a loud scream of pure horror. But before he could strike, something, or someone, came rocketing out of no where and smashed into him, knocking him a good ten feet away from me. I was saved! Holy freaking crap on a bisket with gravy and ice cream, I was _saved!_

"Not today it's not," said whoever it was that rescued me. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and flopped back down onto the alter. I was alive! I was freaking alive! But then… "are you alright?" I opened my eyes when I felt one of my wrists being freed from the shackled that held me down, and I found myself staring right into those oh-so familiar green eyes.

"Oh no… Not you," I mumbled. Great! Out of the frying pan and right into the fire!

"Yeah, all that work and this is the thanks I get?" Michelangelo to Renegade Angel asked sarcastically as he started work on me other hand.

"GET THEM!" I heard Zurvan bellow from where he'd landed. On cue, all of the surrounding soldier and guards moved in to attack.

"Great! Now you've done it!" I shouted.

"Not yet I haven't!" then he whistled loudly towards a large window up near the ceiling and on his command, _dozens_ of black-winged angels zipped through the window, armed with weapons of their own and one hell of a battle started.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Mike shouted over the brawl that was going on right behind us after he'd picked the rest of the locks open. But I scooted away. Like hell I was about to trust him! Even if he did save my life!

"No way, Jose! I may be stupid, but I'm not bloody stupid! You're trying to turn my, aren't you?!" I demanded. He dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break! I have no more interest in that! Now hurry up! I don't have all night, and I'm not leaving without you safely in my possession!"

"I am not an object, thank you!"

"Damn it, Angel, will you just come on?! Either you come with me or you get your heart cut out! Choose wisely!"

"That's coercion!"

"No it's not! It's rhetorical questioning!" He pulled something from his pocket and shoved it in my hands. "Here! I snagged these back for you!" I looked down and realized that it was the handbag I'd… erm, 'barrowed' from one of the locals in a town I'd passed through while on my way here. And it had all of my things in it, too! My wings, both white and red, my salary from the Maharaja, and even my pomegranate juice! "Now put your wings on and follow me!" …Just what the heck was he playing at, anyway?

"…Make me, you creep!" He smacked his forehead.

"For the love of…" And unexpectedly, he quickly scooped my up bridal style and immediately burst into flight afterwards, heading straight for the window.

"What are you doing?! Put me down! I'm not about to let you—"

"Would you shut up already?! I'm here on a rescue mission, nothing else!" My shoulders slumped and my lips formed into a slight pout, but I didn't protest anymore. At least, not until he touched down and my feet were and solid ground again.

"Hey, wait," I said, as he started walking off. He stopped and looked back at me, exasperated.

"What now?"

"…How do I know I can trust you?" I stepped back and stared untrustingly at him. He let out a frustraited sigh.

"I _told_ you, I was only sent here to get you out of the hands of that lunatic! I'm not going to try and convert you again, and I have no other intentions that to complete the mission that I was assigned."

"Oh, yeah, and what else was on that mission? Cause, I've got news for you, pal, I'm not—" Then he did something _completely_ unexpected. Obviously sick and tired of my protesting, he came forward, snatched my arm and firmly set his lips on mine. Needless to say, I was stunned into wordlessness, and even more so when his tongue furiously invaded my mouth. All thought completely vanished from my mind and I was left with nothing but a blank white screen. How the hell am I supposed to react to this?! I can't! He's my enemy! Kisses are not supposed to be in the equation here! Although, I was a bit surprised… you'd think that by the sheer way he looked, all run down, tired and not about to put up with stupid crap, that his lips would be hard and unfeeling. But actually, they were… soft. And warm. And he wasn't doing such a bad job, either.

…WHAT AM I THINKING?! BAD NAOMI! BAD!

When he broke it off, he just looked at me, and then, keeping a firm grip on my arm, he started off again, roughly yanking me along behind him.

"Naomi! Gods, are you alright?" Farah's voice, which was very welcome at this point, came floating over to me. Mike had led me a little ways into the jungle surrounding the palace. Apparently, they'd also rescued Farah from her room, since she was waiting, fully dressed, with another Renegade. Pulling out a Mikes grip, I ran to her.

"Farah!"

"What happened? What did Zurvan want with you?" she asked quickly, worry evident in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing really, he just tried to cut my heart out to become immortal. Nothing big," I replied half-heartedly.

"He what? Oh, that traitor!"

"Well, as heartwarming as this reunion is," Mike interrupted, "I really must get you two back to base." I looked at him.

"'Base?'" I echoed questioningly.

"Yes. The Renegade HQ. My father is waiting for you there. Now let's get a move on before we're discovered."

"Hey, wait a minute!" I protested.

"Hey, you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" he snapped at me. "If you had just listened to me and did what I said on the Island of Time, we wouldn't be here now!" Once again, my brain turned blank.

"Wha… did you said the Island of Time?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, I was there, remember? Along with my father. All that time I was trying to get you _off _of the island before you triggered a complete catastrophe, but you just wouldn't listen!"

"…But I never saw…" Then it hit me like a big rig on the freeway. "Wait! So… that little voice I kept hearing… that was you?" He folded his arms.

"Yes it was. Now if we're finished playing twenty questions, let's move already!" At this, I just nodded and pulled y old white wings out of my handbag and brought them out. Ah, bliss! Farah seemed quite impressed with them, too.

Mike told the other Renegade there to go help the others, and when he was gone, he picked up Farah and the two of us took flight.

"But there's something I don't get!" I called to him, "why were you trying to get me off the Island?"

"My father ordered me to! He said something about preventing a chain of events from happening, but that's all I know! I just do what I'm told, okay?"

"…Did your father also order you to try and convert me all those years ago?" I asked venomously. He just looked at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But that didn't work either, now did it?"

"That wasn't nice, you know! Whatever you did really hurt! And I for one—"

"What in the world is that?!" Farah yelled suddenly and both our attention was drawn to a group of odd-looking silhouettes against the moon. Mike only examined them for a moment before grinding his teeth together.

"Great! Hunters!" My heart stopped.

"HUNTERS?!" I shrieked. "Why are they here?!"

"Probably investigating the commotion I made at the palace! Come on, back to the ground, quick!" I followed him back down without question. Him being a Renegade, he probably had more experience hiding from them in one little finger than I did.

Once we touched down, he set Farah on her feet and motioned to us to follow him and stay low. I did so without question, though Farah didn't look to keen on the idea.

"What is this? Sneaking about like common thieves? Disgraceful," she said, though keeping her voice low.

"If you knew who and what the Hunters are and what they do, you'd be singing a different tune, Princess," Mike replied. Farah threw him a glare, but said nothing.

Finally we stopped and listened. Everything was quiet. Was it over? Had they passed us by? Were they going to leave us alone? My heart pounded in my chest as I remember my last encounter with them. They'd let me go… but my life was still ruined. I swallowed the lump in my throat, wondering in I should ask if they were gone. Seconds passed, but they seemed like hours as the three of us crouched down under the tall trees in the thicket we were hiding behind. I don't know why, but I was placing every bit of faith I had in the black-winged Renegade in front of me to get me out of there safe and sound. A dumb thing to do, but at the moment, he was the best thing I had to rely on.

"…I think it's safe," he finally told us and I breathed a sigh of relief. But just when I started to believe that I was perfectly safe…

"You there! Halt!"

"Damn it!" Mike yelled, "Run!" But I was already five steps ahead of him. I ran, and I ran, and I kept on running, ignoring the tree branches, twigs and bushed that was in the way. I felt them persistently whipping at my face, but I didn't care. I was in self-preservation mode now, and I had to keep running. I nearly tripped several times, over bushed and my own feet, but I kept going. Even when I was huffing like a bat out of hell and my legs were pleading with me for rest, I kept running. I couldn't let those Hunters catch me. Too much has been sacrificed for my freedom already. I couldn't fail now.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore and I just collapsed. Palace life really gets you out of shape, doesn't it? Too many pastries, I think. I listened hard to the forest around me. It was quiet. Had I gotten away? Was I safe? But… where were Mike and Farah? …uh oh. Not again!

"Mike?" I called out softly, "Farah?" No answer. I was alone. Again. Why does this crap always have to happen to me?! Now I'm by myself in a strange place, no where to go, and…

"You know, I hate to tell you this, but with this moonlight, you're wings stick out like a sore thumb." My heart jumped into my throat, then plopped down into my stomach where I started bouncing around like mad. I slowly looked over my shoulder. Red wings. Lots of them.

"…Gulp."

"Alright, boys. Lets take her away." I could feel hot tears begin to sting my eyes as rough hands grabbed me off the ground, They'd done it. They'd actually caught me! I was being arrested! Now, everything that had happened, running away, Gabby's arrest, the Prince's arrest… it had all been so that I could escape. And now it was all for nothing. All in vain. I'd failed them. I was a failure.

How could I face them again?

* * *

Naomi: WHAT THE CRAP!!

Kiri: What?

Naomi: YOU, WOMAN! wHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?!

Kiri: Maaaaybe. Mwuhahaha!

Naomi: First the Vizier tried to kill me in order to eat my heart and turn into a God, THEN I am kissed by someone I clearly HATE, and THEN, I'm freaking arrested! What the heck!

Kiri: Yeah, I had a bit of a brain wave earlier. No biggle.

Mike: Yeah... right...

Naomi: You like it, didn't you?! (glare)

Mike: What does it matter? It's done. Deal with it.

Naomi: ...

Dark Prince: HEY! what about me, then?! Everyone had gotten some action from Naomi except me!

Naomi: Uh, excuse me, but, I'M NOT A FREAKING HOOKER OVER HERE! Not to mention, you're just a disembodied voice in the Prince's head!

Prince: Yeah! And she kissed me only! SO BACK OFF!

Dark Prince: Excuse me? She's as much mine and she is yours! Or have you forgotten that I AM you?

Prince: No you are not! And she's mine! You hear?!

Kiri: Oooookaaay, well, let's do the FAQ... I think I'll do it.

Jericho: Hey! She was mine before any of you got your hands on her!

Prince: She left you!

Jericho: So!? She still slept with me first!

Dark Prince: SEE?1 Why can't I sleep with her?!

Prince and Jericho: HANDS OFF!

Kiri: o.o;

Q: So now that Naomi is going to jail, is she going to get back with Princey?

A: No, not yet. But wait until you see whom she does meet. Heheh.

Q: who?!

A: Not telling! Na na!

Q: So why if Naomi's heart so special?

A: Well, like Jericho said earlier, Angel blood has a certain special quality to it. The quality is basically like a fountain of youth to humans. And since the heart is, well, the heart, it works a bit better than just blood. Kind of like the movie Stardust. ;D

Q: What's this 'new power' the Vizier was going on about?

A: oh, you'll see...

Q: ... it's bad, isn't it.

A: Maaaaybe.

Naomi: Would you three idiots stop fighting already? It's embaressing!

Prince: She's in love with me! End of story!

Jericho: But she's MY fiance still!

Dark Prince: I want some too!

A: o.O

Q: So, erm... it there some kind of love thing in the works?

A: Oh yes. And believe me, all parties will be heavily involved.

Q: Is Mike in there?

A: ...sorta.

Q: O.o?

A: You'll see soon enough.

Kiri: I think that's all for now... It's midnight and I am one sleepy authoress.

Prince: She's mine!

Jericho: No! Mine!

Naomi: Shut up!

Dark Prince: MINE! GIMMIE!

Prince and Jericho: NO!

Mike: I can't even begin to say how amusing this is, yet embaressing at the same time.

Kiri: Riiight... Well, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with the frequent updates. I'm aiming for one a day. I make no promises, though. So until the next chapter... (singing) So long, farewell, untill we meet again...!


	4. And Into the Inferno!

Chapter 4

I remembered the prisons in Babylon fairly well, and I could remember the prisons in Azad with some clarity, but those prisons had been nothing like this. Back in school, they had taught us that the prisons consisted of several levels depending on security. The bottom level, of course, was maximum security and the top of minimal. I tried to count the number of times I was lead down to another level, but I lost count at four. I also noticed that the farther down we went, the worse the conditions became.

The prisoners on the lower levels had it much worse than to upper levels. The first few floors were pretty much like a normal jail for small offenders. But by now, it was like a jacked up version of an old medieval dungeon! The walls and floors were disgusting and coated with what could've been blood and rust and god-knows what else. Most of the inmates were either Renegades or rough Hunters, but they were mostly all in a very bad state of health, and looked like they'd suffered through some pretty bad beatings and tortures.

To be honest, I was scared out of my mind by then. Was that what was going to happen to me? Was I going to end up just a few centimeters of flesh away from being a living skeleton? Just how long was I going to be down here, anyway? A month? A year? Ten years? …Life?

My question was answered when I saw a big number seven on the wall after we descended the last set of stairs. I was on the bottom level. Maximum security. Most of the cells I passed were empty, or the person inside was ready to starve to death. Boy am I glad I had a big dinner while I was still in India…

After walking down a loooong hallway, we at last stopped at a cell. The Hunters quickly surrounded me, every one of them eyeing me dangerously. I could practically _smell_ the dislike in the air around us. I knew why they hated me. I had committed one of the most forbidden taboos there was, even though that wasn't the reason I was arrested. Believe it or not, I was arrested for running around with a Renegade. But even so, they all knew who I was and what I'd done to originally earn a place of the wanted list. It all came up during my background check. I just stood there limply as one of them unlocked the massive door of iron bars. Another one roughly undid my restraints. Then, the one that had unlocked the door snatched my arm and threw me inside, quickly shutting the door as I landed flat on my face on the dirty prison floor.

I just grit my teeth and tried to ignore the rounds of laughter coming from the ground of prison guards as they headed for the stairs. Then the heavy door leading into the stairwell slammed shut and I was left in total silence. And almost complete solitude.

"Oh… I'm sorry dear." Or not. "If I had known I would have company, I'd have saved a little of my dinner for you." I looked up to see who the kind, yet raspy and worn voice belonged to. She was seated in the corner of the cell and my legs huddled up to her chest, and her head bowed slightly as though she were trying to get a good look at me through the dim light. She looked… old. Like, middle aged old. And I'm sure being down here for however long she has added a few years. I couldn't see her face very well, but she looked very thin and frail. Her eyes were bright blue, but underlined with dark rings and her light blonde hair was limp and matted from neglect.

I automatically started picking myself up when she came out of her corner and offered me her hand.

"It's been a longtime since I shared this cell with anyone," she told me, "what's your name, child?"

"Naomi," I replied, finally getting into a sitting position. "Naomi Fox."

"A fine name," she smiled, "I'm Calista."

"Nice to meet you," I said, then sighed and looked back at the bars separating me and freedom. I still could hardly believe it. Just a little while ago, I was stuffing my face in the Indian Palace, goofing off with the other servant girls, and now… I'm in a dingy, musty cell.

"I know how you must be feeling," Calista said softly, "it's a little hard to believe at first, but…"

"Especially since I was just having the biggest meal of my life at the Palace in India just a few hours ago," I replied with a fake smile. She seemed interested in this.

"The palace in India?"

"Yeah. I worked there. I was undercover… but that didn't last long." I looked down at the loathsome prison garb I was given to wear. Orange shirt, black pants. Blech, so not my color. At least the boots were nice…

I don't know how much time passed, since I had no way of keeping time. It felt like hours. Calista lay curled up on the small cot and I was sitting against the bars, looking down the hall at the heavy steel door. I wondered vaguely what was back there, but my mind soon wondered on to other things. The Prince, for instance. He was locked up in this very same prison with me. I didn't see him on the way down, but he was here. The thought of his nearness brought me some comfort, at least. Come to think of it, Jericho is here somewhere as well…

I shut my eyes and subconsciously touched the necklace that was still around my neck. The one the Prince had given to me before I'd… yeah. He said that his mother had passed it on to him and told him to give it to the woman he loved. That woman just happened to be me. Naomi. I was one lucky girl, alright… How many others sit at home, playing the video game, drooling over the Prince and his incredible hot-bod-handsom-face-ness? Lots. And me? I got the whole package, complete with lifetime prison sentence. Although I do wonder at times, what would've happened if I had stayed with Jericho? Would things have been better?

I would imagine that if I had stayed with the eldest of King Sharaman's children, I would never have gotten in trouble, never have had a reason to leave the city… I would've married him, let him take me somewhere far away like he said… Maybe I would've had a child by now… I could've had a life of simple happiness with him.

But I suppose fate had other ideas.

"…Naomi? Are you awake?" I heard Calista ask from the cot.

"…Yeah. Insomnia. Why?"

"Nothing, really. But I keep thinking."

"About what?" She rolled over and looked at me.

"Well, it's a bad habit, I suppose, but I'm cursed with terrible curiosity. And I just can't help but wonder, what did you do to get here? It's alright if you don't want to say, but I'd like to know."

"It's… a long story," I answered, wondering if I should tell her. After all, all of my crimes were BIG BAD taboos here… If I got on her bad side, who knows what would happen. I had to share the cell with her, after all.

"Well, we aren't going anywhere, from what I can see." Then again, we were on the very bottom level, which was reserved for the worst of the worst. She was down here too… What did she do to get down here?"

"I…" I paused, looking around for a moment, "I just fell in love with the wrong man." I could feel her eyes on me and I heard her sit up on the cot.

"…A human?" she asked quietly. I nodded stiffly. I waited, half wanted to hear what she had to say, half wishing she wouldn't say anything and just go back to sleep. "You poor thing, now I know how you must be feeling! I… I'm guilty of the same crime." Well, _that_ got my attention real quick! I stared at her, my mouth half open.

"You… you are?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," she said reluctantly, turning away. "It was a long time ago… I was young, and had my head filled with dreams of my perfect man. And I found him: a human."

"I know. It's hard, fighting yourself over love and loyalty," I said, remembering the agonizing time I spent debating over and over in my mind about whether to follow my heart of my head. She looked at my blankly for a second, but them smiled softly and slouched a little.

"Yes, it is difficult." Then she brightened up a little. "But it was so wonderful! We were both so in love with each other… We married and had children… I couldn't have been happier."

"So, what happened? If you don't mind me being nosey?" She shook her head.

"Oh, not at all, dear," she smiled. "It was just a few months after my youngest son's birthday. I'd gone out for a short flight over the sea. It was always so beautiful at sunset. I stopped on a small landmass for a small rest, and—" she stopped there, and her expression became grim. I knew what she wanted to say.

"And they got you?" I offered.

"Yes. On the charge of holing an illegal relationship." She bowed her head. "It all happened to fast, and I—"

"What is it?"

"I… I just never got the chance to tell them…" I could hear her beginning to choke up and I quickly went over to comfort her. "In fact, you remind me so much of my daughter. When she came of age, she had the most beautiful wings you'd ever seen. And my oldest, he was already such a gentleman at such a young age…"

"And the other one?"

"Oh, he was a handful, that boy, always getting into trouble. He took so much after his father… But I suppose it was partly my own fault, I spoiled him so… I remember that last gift I gave to him on his birthday. It was a necklace. A very pretty necklace. I don't remember what it looked like any more, but I put it in his hands and I told him that when he grew up and fell in love, he should give it only to that one special woman. The one he loved. I don't know if he ever did or not… In fact, I think he might be about your age now, perhaps a little older." I didn't quite hear that last part. I was having some serious déjà vu over here! Give a necklace only to the one you love? Where have I heard that before? My brain was swimming down my huge lake of memories, trying to find where that fit in, but I just couldn't put my finger on it!

"Naomi? Is something wrong?" Calista asked, noticing my screwed up face.

"Eh? Oh no. Nothing," I answered, trying to blow it off. "Hey, Calista, do you remember much about your son?"

"Well, a lot has faded from memory over the years. I'm surprised I haven't forgotten their names by now."

"What were their names, anyway?" She looked at me thoughtfully.

"From oldest to youngest? Jericho, Butterfly and Sora."

And my jaw hit the floor.

* * *

Kiri: GASP!

Naomi: NO WAY. NO FREAKING WAY!

Kiri: Oh, believe it, folks. If you don't know who Calista is by now, then I feel sorry for you.

Jericho: She's supposed t be dead! How the hell did this happen?!

Kiri: Well... It all started when I was sitting in class and all of the sudden...

Jericho: No! I'm am completely beyond words right now! And so is my brother!

Prince: ...

Kiri: uh... Princey?

Prince:... (falls over.)

Kiri: crap! I think I broke him! ...Well, at least he's insured. I'm sorry for the short chapter and the lack of FAQ goodness today, everyone. I am one sleeeeepy authoress and I want to go to bed now. I hope to update a little sooner next time, but I make no promises! You have been warned! Until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	5. Through His Eyes

Chapter 5: Through His Eyes

Something felt wrong. I didn't know what, but I had that same feeling I get right before an earthquake. I glanced at the shackles binding my wrists, and their heavy chains suspended from the ceiling. I knew at least ten different ways I could've slipped out of them, or broken them, but I restrained myself from attempting to do so. It was more important that I remain bound…

I was fast growing impatient. I was waiting for news from a particular individual, but if he kept me waiting much longer I was going to die from anxiety. This was something I had to know, no matter what. That was probably why if looks could kill, the door would be dead fifty times over, burned to ashes and melted into a puddle.

**A watched pot never boils, you know.**

"…Shut up."

**I'm only trying to, how do you say, be 'pleasant'? Is it wrong that I happen to be in a good mood?**

"You're only being pleasant because you have no access to a weapon."

…**You would be wise to show more respect, boy.**

Just as I was about to respond, I heard activity on the other side of my cell door. I fixed my eyes on it and squinted through the dim light, waiting until I heard the click of the key in the lock, then sighed in relief as the heavy metal door swung open and that wonderfully familiar silhouette stepped through.

Counselor Ryuunosuke was the head of the Hunter Angels, and by far the one I liked the most. Most of the time I answered directly to him. I couldn't hold back my smirk as he stepped into the room and told his guards to wait outside.

"Goddamn it's good to see you, Counselor," I said as he neared me.

"Nice to see you as well, Jericho," he answered, his voice as deep as always. "But I'm afraid you won't be grinning once you hear what I have to tell." My mood fell.

"What is it?"

"My Hunters found her." I could feel the color drain from my face. "Don't fret, she is unharmed as far as I have been informed."

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice now a whisper.

"She's here," he said, "and she has a trial scheduled soon."

"A trial? Already?"

"Indeed. Angelica wants to hand down the sentence as soon as possible and make an example of her."

"…That bitch…her and her ridiculous laws…" I ground my teeth together and glared at the floor, a number of things running through my mind. The most vivid ones were the ones of myself with my hands around the High Councilor's neck. In fact, for the first time in a long time, I wasn't even aware of my commander's intense gaze, studying me closely.

"From what I understand," he began again, "she refused to sign the confession that was prepared."

**Hmm, she actually has some brains in her skull after all. Too bad she betrayed you.**

"…A fair trial for her ends in death," I stated, "I can't let that happen." I couldn't lose her again.

"There isn't much I can do. I've used a lot of favors already trying to keep you alive. Nearly a year's worth."

"I'm no where near as important as she is!"

"Don't be foolish. You know as well as I do that isn't true." I didn't respond. And it didn't take the good Councilman very long to realize why. "…You're in love with her." I swallowed hard. He'd seen right through me, as always. Gods, did I love her… I loved her desperately. She was the only one that could take my pain away.

"…You know me better than my own father."

"I've been around you longer than your father." He leaned forward, and his shard features became more visible. "Damn shame she didn't stay with you."

"…I wanted to marry her," I said softly.

**Yes, you wanted to marry her in order to rescue her from her grave destiny and take her to a far away land where you would have a dozen children and live happily ever after. How romantic. 'My hero!' Too bad she ran out on you first.**

I grit my teeth. He was right. Marrying her to get her as far from this mess as possible was the plan. I came so close… but then, she left me. For my brother.

"I'm sorry, Jericho," my commander spoke up apologetically, knowing how hurt I was from what had happened. But I shook my head, quickly suppressing my emotions.

"Never mind that. What's done is done. After all this time, she wouldn't have feelings for me now. Best to just forget."

**Ha. You say that as if you actually intend to forget about her. **

"I understand." There was a brief pause. "They tell me your eyesight is getting worse." I nodded.

"At an alarming rate," I added.

"How bad is it now?" I hesitated with my answer.

"The light hurts my eyes. I can no longer distinguish certain colors, and most everything is a blur. All I can make out are shadows. Silhouettes." I scoffed. "I might be blind by months end, or so they tell me. There isn't anything they can do to stop it."

"Nothing?"

"…Nothing, sir. They offered corrective lenses, but I refused. My eyes are deteriorating too fast. I saw to point in it." I knew he was sympathetic to me. "Don't pity me."

"Very well. I won't." I heard him shift his weight. "Angelina's trial has yet to be scheduled, but I expect it will be very soon. A few days, maybe."

"…What are her chances?"

"Not very good, I'm afraid. I read over her prepared confession—"

"And something stinks in Denmark, am I right?"

"As always." I wished right there and then that I had some method of communication with her. The whole idea of her being here and being put on trial so soon gave me bad vibes all over. Something about this whole thing stank to high heaven, and I was ready to die protecting the woman I loved if that's what it took. Hell, I'll die laughing if I bust this thing wide open in the process.

"I will do what I can for her," my commander said, his voice returning to its normal stone cold tonelessness. "But if the worst happens, then I suggest you be ready for Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Though I already knew the answer.

"Just stand by for orders."

"Yes sir." He stood up straight and started to leave, but once at the door, he stopped and turned back to me. "And you're wrong, Jericho." I couldn't make out anything more than his large muscular outline but I knew he was smirking. "The girl still has feelings for you. She gave birth to your son." And with that, his guards opened the door and he was gone.

* * *

Kiri:Well, THAT only took forever.

Naomi: Then why don't you stop rewriting it every time you spell a word wrong?!

Kiri: Becaaaaauuuuuse! I'm OCD about my writing!

Prince: No kidding...

Kiri: But anyway, there's a funny story behind this chapter!

Dark Prince:(bored) Oh, I can hardly wait.

Kiri: Quiet, you! No one told you to talk!

Dark Prince: (rolls eyes) whatever.

Kiri: Anyway! School is back in session, and-

Everyone who doesn't have a stupid school district full of retards: WHAT?! ALREADY?! WHY?!

Kiri: Because. Anyways, I was talking with my friend about this story, trying to come up with ideas, since I got a little, well, stuck. Needless to say, that wasn't much help. But THEN, I went to Newgrounds and watched a video about a little girl who meets her dark side (boy it was creeeepy...) and I started thinking.

Naomi: which is never a good thing for us.

Kiri: ...(glare) So then I sat down and started writing a scene about Jericho. It was only about a page and a half, but I showed it to my friend and she went absolutely ballistic. See for yourself.

Friend: OMG! OMG! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! ME WANT MORE! GIMMIE MORE!

Kiri: So After writing on it a bit more, I came up with the idea of writing a chapter through Jericho's point of view just to show what was going on with him, but that quickly was expended on and now what I've decided to do is write one every so often to sort of show the inner workings of the Angelic Government, since it'll be very important real soon. But I'm sure you all must have lots of questions, so let's get started, shall we?

Q: What's with the bold text?

A: Well, isn't it obvious? Jericho has a dark side of his own.

Q: OOOH! OOH! LIKE PRINCY?!

A: Eh... yes and no.

Q: What?

A: No, I've decided to do something a bit different with Jericho's darker half.

Q: What?! Tell meeee!

A: No. Go read for yourself.

Q:... meanie.

Naomi: Say, has anyone seen Jericho around?

A: erm... no...

Prince: I'll go look for him.

Q: ANYWAY, who is this Ryuunosuke guy?

A: He's one of the Councilmen. He's in charge of the Hunter Angels and as you might have already noticed, Jericho's Commander and Trainer.

Q: But I thought the council would be all corrupt and whatnot... why is he so nice?

A: You'll see why later on.

Q: fine. So, Jericho is going blind?

A: yep.

Q: WHY?! I liked Jericho!

A: Oh, if you think that's bad, then you should hear-

Q: Erm, nevermind! So... What's Plan B?

A: Well... (looks back at crates packed full of guns and rockets and explosives.)

Q: o.o; uh...

A: anything else?

Jericho: (out of breath) you bitch!

A: HEY! Jericho! You're just in time for the FAQ!

Jericho: Never mind your FAQ! You left me locked up in that cell!

A: erm... Jericho... I'm over here... That's a water cooler.

Jericho: ... So it is. But still! You left me there to- (walks smack into a wall) OW!

A: .. yeeeah...I think that about concludes our FAQ, folks.

Jericho: (to a broom) One of these days, Kiri! One day I swear, I'll-

Naomi: you just had to take his sight away, didn't you?

Kiri: Maybe that wasn't such a great idea...

Jericho: (storms away) And it better not happen again! Now I'm going to bed- Whoa! (falls down flight of steps) HOLY CRAP!

Kiri: ...anyyyyway... I've got some homework to do now, so I'll cut it short. So until next time! (singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again...!


	6. The Trial

Chapter 6

"The High Court of the Heavens is now in session."

I not sure how long I was in solitary confinement before they came back for me, but the time came at last for my trial.

"Let it be known that the sacred offices of this Council seek nothing but absolute truth in the name of Justice." I squinted into the bright light of the ornamental light fixtures. My eyes were still trying to adjust to it after having been in the darkness of my cell for so long. Thankfully I had been allowed to clean myself up a little before coming here.

"To those on trial, speak only the truth, for your life may depend upon the sincerity of your words."

I tried to ignore the snickering and murmurs of the audience behind me by remembering my face in the mirror when they had let my clean up. I could hardly recognize my own reflection. My hair was ratty, tangled and limp from neglect. My face was pale; my cheeks were hollow and my eyes held dark circles underneath them from sleepless nights on a cold stone floor. My skin still held scars from when they had tried and failed to get my signature on that stupid confession. I don't think my body had ever seen such abuse before…

"Angelina Samira." I looked up at the mention of my name. The entire Council was there, seated behind the oversized podium, much like the Supreme Court back home, the High Councilor's seat being centered and raised even higher than the others. Her expression was solemn across her young face and her tone was as though she had spoken those very words about a hundered bajillion times. "You have been brought here, charged with the most traitorous and unforgivable of crimes of our society. We, after careful consideration, have allowed you the opportunity to explain yourself." I gulped. Even though High Councilor Angelica Hammond was one of the most beautiful of our kind, I couldn't help but feel unnerved by her gaze. Maybe it was just the fact that I was a criminal… "Now tell us, what possessed you to participate in such treason?" Was it my turn to talk?

"Uh…" I dropped my head and hunched my shoulders. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to make my grand statement. The audience, whom had mocked and jeered at me as I had entered the chambers, was deafeningly still. "…Your Grace…" I muttered, trying to pull my head together. Come on, Naomi, think of something! "I… erm…" Oh dear. "Where do I start?" She flipped through a stack of papers in front of her.

"Start at the beginning. You held an illegal relationship, did you not?"

"I… I did." The crowd began hissing their disapproval. "I tried not to! Really! But…"

"What was the name of this human man?" I hesitated, almost afraid to say it. Like if I so much as made a noise that sounded the tiniest bit like his name, it would jinx him for the rest of eternity. "Angel. His name," she repeated. I swallowed hard.

"His name… Sora. Sora Sharaman. The Prince of Persia." The words rolled off of my tongue almost effortlessly, and my voice seemed to ring out clear as a bell. There was some muttering. At this point, Counselor Ryuunosuke spoke up, his deep voice booming loudly over all other voices.

"Sora Sharaman, you say?"

"Yes, my lord," I answered. He gestured to one of the guards standing by a side door.

"Tell me, then. Would this be him?" My heart began to pound as the guard opened the door and gestured, and then it leapt into my throat as the man I loved was dragged through the door, fighting like mad against the Hunters' rough grip and the metal shackles around his wrists. The crowd's mutters grew much louder, and louder still when he was thrown on the ground. I heard some of the things being said.

"Human scum!"

"Hang her! Hang that disgusting whore!"

"I hope that vile human was worth dying for!" I quickly looked back to Ryuunosuke with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's him!" I cried. The Prince undoubtedly heard my voice and looked up.

"Naomi!" he shouted to me, sounding both relieved and alarmed at the same time. "Naomi, how did-" he was cut off when something, a rock, smacked him in the head.

"Not so tough now are you, human?" someone jeered and everyone began laughing. I saw the Prince look to the side and mutter something under his breath that looked like "Shut up." Likely his darker half wanted to break out and cut some arteries.

"Was the temptation too much for you, child?" I looked up to see the disdain in the High Counsilor' HHHHHhH High Counselor's face. I was in big trouble. This was my only chance to explain myself… to try and get myself out of this mess with minimal damage to my record. Come on, Naomi, sound convincing!

"Yes. It was like he seduced me," I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "I just… wasn't strong enough to resist."

"Seduced you? Explain."

"Ma'am," I nodded and bowed my head. "He and I… we were good friends for a long time. Ever since I first became an Angel. I had to separate from him to attend school, but after I graduated, I went back to see him." I paused for breath. "He was in trouble. I had to help him… somewhere along the line, he just… fell for me."

"And then you-" she began to conclude.

"No!" I quickly interrupted. Can't let her get the wrong idea. "I told him it couldn't happen between us, but he was so damn… persistent! I held strong for a while, but I just…"

"Stop there, Angel," Angelica commanded, leering down at me. "The two of you maintained a steady friendship which turned to an impossible romance upon your aid to him? Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And how long did it take for you to finally give in to him?" You expect me to remember that?

"…A while. I don't remember."

"So tell me, then, my dear, at what point did you forge a relationship with another?" I stared at her, wide eyed.

"What?" the crowd began to murmur.

"I have here documents that detail a betrothal to another. One of our kind. Your name is on this document."

"Wha… Well, yes. I had another relationship. I'd hoped it would keep my mind off of the Prince."

"And who was this young man?"

"His brother, ma'am. Jericho." She paused and looked at her documents.

"Jericho, you say?" she smiled crookedly. "The other name here says… Theron Hunter." The other Council Members became visibly uneasy at the mention of his name.

"Yes. Jericho is his preferred name."

"So then, you admit to consulting with one of the most wanted fugitives in the Heavens?" she asked very loudly, but it wasn't really a question.

"What? Fugitive?" But the crowd once again drowned out my voice.

"First a human, and now a wanted traitor as well?"

"Filthy whore! Give her a gruesome death!" Suddenly, I couldn't help but feel angry. Jericho wasn't a fugitive! He was their military dog! Their prisoner! Slave, even! And for what? Being born to the wrong father?

"No!" I shouted, "He's not a fugitive! He's not!" But my voice was overpowered by the audience.

At this point the man sitting beside High Councilor Angelica stood. He was… scrawny. Very short and thin, and lanky. His clothes consisted mostly of dressy blue and silver robes, and on his face were a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. His golden wings seemed a bit too big for him, but stood out the most, as though he'd spent hours grooming them to perfection. But something about him just… rubbed me the wrong way.

"Order, please!" he shouted, raising his arms. The room grew quieter. "Now we all know who Theron Hunter is, do we not? A fugitive and a traitor. But-"

"Councilor Benjamin, where exactly are you going with this?" Angelica demanded, sounding bored. He turned to her, almost apologetically.

"I have a point, ma'am, if I will be allowed to continue."

"Hurry up, will you?"

"I shall." He turned back to the audience. "As I was saying, Hunter is a well known terrorist of our society, whom has harassed us for some time." I clenched my fists together tightly. "But I do not believe that Miss Samira ended up engaged to him by mere accident." He leaned lazily against his podium and smirked knowingly. "I have reason to believe that Miss Samira here, was in league with him, and the Renegades!"

"What?!" I practically shrieked as the commotion began again. I threw a glance at the Prince, whom had gotten back to his feet and was obviously trying to figure out what the hell was going on, just like I was.

"As we all know," Councilor Benjamin's voice boomed out over the commotion, "the last outstanding raid from those vile traitors to the race left us with rather heavy casualties, both within our military and civilians alike. I have evidence that can directly link Miss Samira to that fateful day!" At this point, my voice disappeared and the mark on my shoulder began to sizzle something fierce. He could like me to a raid that I didn't even know about? How could he put me in the Heavens when I was clearly down on ground level like I have been for the past year or so?

"Enough!" High Councilor Angelica shouted and once again the chamber grew quiet. "Councilor Benjamin, what evidence have you to prove this?" The scrawny loudmouth just smiled victoriously, dug through a side pocket and produced…

"I believe these belong to you, Angel," he said directly to me. I squinted to see the object in his hand. "A quick DNA match up proved your ownership of these, as well as fingerprinting." Then I recognized them. My earrings! My glow in the dark, star shaped earrings! I thought I'd lost those for good! "These lovely earrings were discovered in the possession of one of the Renegade prisoners that we managed to take." It became oddly quiet, and I was acutely aware of the feeling of impending doom creeping up on me. "This, my friends," he continued, "can only prove that Miss Samira was definitely involved in the attack!"

"No!" I all but shrieked. "How could I have been?! I was on ground level! I had nothing to do with the Renegades!" Councilor Benjamin just looked at me, his eyes almost mocking.

"Nothing to do with the Renegades, you say?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell us why, on the night of your arrest, you were sighted cooperating with none other than Michelangelo, the son of the Renegade leader?" I opened my mouth just before the statement sunk in and I stood there gaping like a fish, with nothing to say. It was true… Mike had saved my life that night from that crazy old man, Zervan. I had cooperated with him.

"…He saved my life that night, Your Grace," I said simply. "I was only cooperating out of need."

"'Out of need,'" he echoed, almost mockingly. I felt like sneering. This guy was not making a good impression so far. "Well I suppose it would've been out of need. After all, why would a known outlaw on the run ask for help from us?" There was laughter, more jeering… I ground my teeth.

"Wait!" someone else, a woman, shouted over the crowd. Councilor Ingrid, a much younger and newer addition to the Council was on her feet, trying to get everyone's attention. The room became quiet and she sat back down. "I only have one question for you, Miss Samira. I have a birth certificate here that lists you as the mother. Tell me… where is your son presently?"

"…My son…?" All those painful memories came rushing back with a vengeance, and I found myself just standing there, staring at the floor, fighting back the tears I knew were on their way. "…He's…" I almost choked on the word, but forced it out, "dead. Murdered."

"Oh…" Councilor Ingrid's voice seemed strangely quiet now. "I am sorry for your loss, Angel."

"What's this, now, Ingrid? Sympathy to an outlaw?" Benjamin sneered. "You ought to be glad the brat is dead. It's one less rat we have to worry about." Ingrid glared harshly at him.

"Benjamin!" Councilor Vladimir bellowed, slamming his fist on the podium. He looked like he was ready to run over there and tear Benjamin's head off. Well, I wouldn't have been opposed to that at all. "You forget your place!" Much to my delight, Benjamin seemed to shrink back, and his face fell ever so slightly.

"Calm yourself, Vladimir," Councilor Ryuunosuke said to the younger man seated next to him. "The loss of a child is never easy, even for a fugitive. I do not believe we should hound Miss Samira any further, regarding her son." But apparently Benjamin wasn't about to give up so easily on proving that my child was just a rat to be exterminated and forgotten.

"Just look at the names on those records!" he said disgustedly. "The father! None other than the wench's lover! Theron Hunter!" The commotion began again. I was fighting hard not to cry. But now the mystery was solved. Edan's father… Dalila had been right. He hadn't been the Prince's son at all. I tried not to, but I glanced over at the Prince. His eyes were on me, his face like ice. I knew he was feeling betrayed, just like the first time Jericho's name had come up regarding my son.

I looked away, not wanting to see the pain this was inflicting on him.

"How could all of this not prove that this woman is in league with the Renegades?!" Benjamin went on. "Even from the start, she has been associated with those villains! She was seen with their leader's own son the night of her arrest! She had an affair with a dangerous and unpredictable outlaw, had his child and has broken a countless number of our laws!" He paused for breath. "She even trespassed onto forbidden territory and intentionally destroyed its guardian!" He turned and glared death at me. "Why, she is even the product of a blasphemous relationship!"

Needless to say, this caught me off guard. I hardly noticed the audience working themselves into a frenzy. Me, the child of a human and an angel? Actually, I'd never really thought about that. I'd come from a different world. My mom was a human. But… so was my so-called father, right? But then, I should've been a human to begin with, right? Without a doubt, I knew I was missing something.

"High Councilor," Benjamin said, his voice now quieter, looking up at Angelica. "You know as well as I who she is kin of." She only stared at me, and I got that sinking feeling in my stomach again.

"…Indeed."

"Wait right there, Benjamin," Ryuunosuke interrupted. "What does her blood have to do with anything? We all here know that it would be unfair to punish the girl for what she had no control over."

"It is forbidden!" Benjamin answered nastily. "Surely you know this as well, with all your years on this Council!" He turned to the audience. "We cannot allow the purity of our race to become riddled with byproducts of those would were weak!" The crowd cheered. "There is room only for the strong in these Heavens!" More cheering.

"Yeah! Hang her! Hang the whore!"

"We don't want scum like you here!"

"No room! Not for your kind!"

Someone hurled something hard and heavy at me and struck me right between my shoulders, successfully knocking the breath out of me and bringing me to my knees. I saw the Prince start to move, to come to help me, but the guards got in his way and he slumped back down.

When I recovered, the dark mark on my back was burning, but not like it normally did. It was burning with… rage? Yes… it was as though it could feel. And it felt the same way I did. Enraged. How dare they? First I'm accused of things I didn't do, then that little _piss ant _councilor comes along and makes a joke of me… I remembered what the Prince had told me in the dream we'd shared. He'd told me all about how badly he and Gabby had been treated, just to find me.

And Jericho. My first love. The father of my late son. My friend…

"Weak, huh?" I muttered, a twisted smile crossing my lips. The crowd grew quieter so my voice could be heard.

"My apologies," Benjamin said, still obviously enjoying my vulnerability, "have you something to say, Miss Samira?" I chuckled deep in my chest.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I looked up. The mark on my back burned warmly, as though encouraging me. "If there's no room for weaklings, then what are you doing here?" I asked loudly. The look on his face was priceless.

"How dare you-" he began.

"How dare I? No, no," I interrupted, "how dare you, _Councilor,_ defile the purity of our society with your obvious lack of physical prowess." The crowd erupted into laughter. He was mad. Pissed. And I was soaking up every second of it. Not so great to be on the receiving end, is it, Councilor?

"Why you… I could have you hanged for this!"

"Be careful, Councilor. Don't forget who my lover is! Better be nice to me or I might decide to call a Renegade attack." More laughter. My whole back felt as though it was burning with those soft flames. The gentle heat was beginning to wrap itself around my waist.

"You…" he was enraged beyond words by now.

"Me? What about me, Councilor?" I asked nonchalantly. "You gonna call me some more names? Perhaps accuse me of witchcraft next? Yes, I suppose you have evidence of me casting some kind of terrible spell over the Heavens?" I stood and folded my arms, tilting my head back. The warmth from the mark began to move down my legs and spill over my shoulders. "Very well. Do what you will. Say what you want about me. None of it seems to be true, anyway. But here's me advice: sit down and shut up now and you won't be sorry."

"_Enough, Naomi."_

I blinked, and suddenly I felt as though I'd just woken up. The heat from the mark was gone now, leaving me feeling a little cold. I looked around; Benjamin was all fire and brimstone now, shouting a nice long string of profanities in my direction, with Ryuunosuke and Vladimir trying to restrain him from coming after me. The Prince's face had changed. Now he looked… worried. Worried and in shock.

Suddenly, I couldn't help but entertain the feeling that I had just screwed my last change of saving myself. Could it have been the looked of utter hatred I caught in the High Councilor's eyes?

Finally she stood.

"That's enough!" she shouted, and it seemed to ring out over every other voice in the room. "I will not have this court turned to madness!" She glared at me, and then took her seat, as did the other three Councilors. Everything of deafeningly still as she shuffled through her stack of documents. I became oddly nervous, and even more so when she spoke again.

"Angelina Samira, you stand accused of holding an illegal relationship, association with fugitives, trespassing upon sacred grounds, harboring a criminal, distribution of valuable information to humans, attempted mayhem, and evasion of the law. All of these are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disrupt the workings of our society. I, Angelica Hammond, the High Councilor of the Heavens, find you to be guilty of all of these crimes, the punishment for which," she paused, set the pages down and stared right at me, "is death."

* * *

Kiri: I offer no excuses. I know it's been like two months... things have just been slow over here.

Dark Prince: Lazy.

Kiri: Shaddup.

Dark Prince: Make me! I wasn't even in this chapter!

Kiri: I referenced to you!

Dark Prince: Not nearly enough!

Kiri: Too bad. Be nice of I'll cut out your part in the next chapter all together.

Dark Prince: (grumble grumble)

Kiri: So yes, this is chapter six, the ever dramatic trial! There were a lot of technicalities with this one. And you also get to see, for the first time, what the council is really made up. Especially that Benjamin creep!

Naomi: That guy needs to die!

Prince: Woah, that's something I'd expect from my other half...

Naomi: what? he does.

Kiri: I wanted him to be one of those scrawny, evil little piss ant types. Heh.

Naomi: well you succeeded!

Kiri: Why thank you. I don't really have much else to add, other than I've thinking of chaging the title. What do you guys all think? I'll see about getting through the next chapter with minimal casualties, but I make no promises. And let's all hope that it doesn't take another two months! So until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	7. The Arena

Chapter 7

"NO!" the Prince roared with a desperation I'd never seen before. He tried to run to me, but the guards quickly held him back. "You can't do this to her! You can't!"

I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. I was enraged beyond all comprehension, but not the way I was earlier. I felt… almost… betrayed. Yes, betrayed. But why? All that false accusation and evidence… Was I just the unfortunate rule breaker who got caught and forced to be the scapegoat for everything that went wrong? Most of all, what would become of me now?

I didn't cry until I was returned to solitary confinement. I didn't want to give those sadist bastards the satisfaction of knowing they'd beaten me completely. But when the tears came, they brought a flood of friends with them. I curled into a ball in the corner of my cell and cried pitifully. Never in my life had I felt so hopeless. Even during those times that I had come close to death, I'd gone down fighting. But now… things were different. There was no way out. I was trapped like a rat, and was now awaiting my execution.

It seemed like hours before the valve in my eyes finally dried up and shut itself off. Now emotionally and physically exhausted, I conked out after only a few minutes. My sleep was plagued with feverish nightmares about one thing or another: standing in the center of a large crowd feeling humiliated, running around in circles and never finding whatever I was looking for, and the worst ones, standing helplessly still while being smacked with rocks and repeatedly stabbed. The worst part was watching my blood slowly flow from my wounds, knowing I was going to die soon, but unable to stop it. All I could do was cry. But the more I cried, the more I bled until the silver-ish substance drenched me and yet still I kept bleeding. There was so much blood…

I woke up vomiting. Luckily there wasn't much in my stomach to puke, but I continued to dry heave until my body registered that my stomach was empty. I slumped back, totally exhausted, wishing there was a way I could just curl up into a little ball in a nice, safe, warm place and just die there. That would've been better than sitting in this cold, dark isolation cell, with its maddening silence and unforgiving atmosphere, waiting for my execution.

It was 7 pm when I got to see the dim light of the outside again. I know it was seven because that's when they bring dinner to the lower levels and they only feed us once a day. It was only for a moment as the small door at the bottom was opened, the tray of food shoved in and the door slammed shut again. I didn't want to move from my feeble position on the floor in the corner, but my stomach growled in protest as soon as the smell of the some-what warm bread hit my nose.

I tiredly crawled over and plopped down by the tray. It wasn't anything particularly special, just the same old gruel, bread and water I normally got. As always, I attacked the bread first, but saved the water for last. It was, after all, a real chore trying to choke down the gruel. But just as I began my search for the metal spoon that was usually there, my fingers came across something else instead. Curious, I picked it up and tried to identify whatever it was through my hands, and finally found that it unrolled. A note?

A note! Holy monkeys! A note!

Upon this realization, I quickly pressed it against the floor right next to the bottom of the door where there was a small bit of light coming through. Hopefully it was be just enough to read by. It took a lot of effort, but after quite a bit of adjusting and eye squinting I finally found away to make the words readable.

_I know you're terrified, Naomi. I know about everything that has happened, and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that any of it took place. But you have to stay strong, no matter what happens. You have more friends than you realize, and we're all much closer than you might think. I, for one, am about two stories beneath your shoes. Stay strong, for me, for Sora, and everyone else. Especially yourself. I love you._

_Jericho_

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I read the signature. Jericho… He knew I was here! I crushed the note against my chest and curled up, tears of joy welling up in my eyes. Finally, some good news for a change! I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me through this, but for the first time since my arrest, I felt like jumping up and down for joy.

Seven meals and three showers went by. There was something different about that day, since the guards came early in the morning to get me. My shower was hot, rather than just lukewarm, and they gave me my clothes back, which had been cleaned. It's pretty stupid, but I didn't realize why I was being treated differently until they put me back in my cell.

Today was the day.

I actually didn't react the way I thought I would. I didn't cry or burst into hysteria like I've been known to do in the past. Instead, I just sat on the cold floor of my cell, clutching Jericho's note tightly in my fist, and stared at the door. Lots of things went through my head. The trial replayed itself in my memory over and over and all those feelings came whooshing back. I thought about the Prince, and all the time we'd spent together over the years. The good times, the fun we had, and even the bad times came back to me, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

I also couldn't help but wonder if what Jericho had said was true. Did I really have allies somewhere up here that I didn't know about? …Fat chance. With all the crap I've been getting away with for the past however long, which were all things branded as super granddaddy no-no's mind you, I doubt anyone up here besides the Prince, his brother, Calista and Gabby had any sympathy for me.

I flinched a little when I heard my cell door being unlocked after who knows how long passed and I squinted into the light up at the guards.

"It's time, Angel."

"I'm ready." The tone of my own voice surprised me. Since when had I ever sounded that mature? That resigned yet… defiant?

I kept up the brave façade as they led me to the elevator. The whole way up, I could feel my heart banging profusely against my ribs. I knew I was scared, but the funny part was, I didn't feel scared. The tattoo on my back seemed to sense what was happening and grew warm as I was led to the only place in the Heavens that I had never been inside of: the arena.

As expected, everyone was there, and the Council Members were all assembled in their own little area with the best view. The crowd went nuts when I finally came out into the open, but I paid little attention. No, my focus was on the one thing I hadn't expected to see here.

"Hello, Naomi," the Prince said with a half smile. I just stared at him like he'd sprouted feathers and just finished dancing the chicken dance while singing I'm a Little Teapot.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted as the guards snapped heavy shackles around my wrists. His smile faded and he looked away slightly.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To be executed." My heart leapt into my throat.

"What? Why? You didn't-"

"According to _them_," he spit out the word 'them' like it was poisonous, "I did a great deal of things."

"The Council?"

"Yes. But that's not the real reason. They probably would've let me go, but I just…" he looked me right in the eye, "I just couldn't go on the same without you, Naomi." I dropped my head. "Life without you wouldn't mean anything. So if I can't live with you, then… I'll die with you." I practically started bawling my eyes out.

"But I thought, after all that crap on the Island of Time, you didn't want to die!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with him. Even if it would break his heart, I didn't want him to die. I loved him way too much to let him sacrifice what could be a wonderful future just for me. But he just shook his head slowly and smiled at me.

"Not anymore."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm in love."

"Prince, don't do this! They'll have no reason to keep you after this! They'll let you go!"

"I can't live a full life without you."

"Yes you can! Go back the Babylon! Marry some pretty girl! Become King! Have lots of little Sora juniors!" By now, there were streaks of hot tears streaming down my cheeks. He snorted out a laugh at the last part.

"No woman, princess or not, would be able to replace you, even if she did have my children."

"You're nuts!"

"Like I said, Naomi. I'm in love."

"I cannot believe you! You stupid, stubborn- argh!"

**Thump.**

The ground shook slightly with this new sound.

**Thump.**

Everyone's attention with drawn to the huge, strong steel doors on the far side of the arena.

**Thump.**

I suddenly couldn't shake the ridiculously enormous sense of dread my spidey sensed were tingling over. My heart fell into my stomach and began thumping around like Daffy Duck on a sugar high.

"…She didn't…" The Prince must've heard me because he looked over at me, eyes wide.

"What? She didn't what?"

"…Angelica… called…" I gulped when another loud thump was heard. "She called for the… golem."

"The what?!" the Prince yelled, probably as surprised as me. I'd never seen an execution, but I've heard that there are a lot of methods, depending on the crime, and public opinion. By far, the golem was the worst, since he was just a big, stupid mass of bolder-like muscles, and enjoyed squeezing the life out of his victims.

Suddenly, the huge, heavy door slammed open and out stepped the biggest, meanest, most pissed off looking monstrosity I'd ever seen in broad daylight. I freaked out.

"Oh God, I can't do this anymore!" I shrieked, and started pulling uselessly on my chains. "Get me outta here!" I struggled, but obviously, it did no good. Somehow, the Prince managed to stay much calmer than I was.

"Naomi, calm down!" he yelled.

"There's some freaked up version of Bigfoot over there and you're telling me to calm down?!" The thing let out a loud, annoyed and angry sounding roar than his nap had been interrupted. "Holy crap! Mommy! Help me!"

"Naomi! Calm. Down!" I didn't. "Look at me!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"LOOK AT ME!" Still panicked, and now crying in sheer terror, I stared at my lover with desperate eyes. "If you break down, you're giving _them_ what they want. They want to see you like this, Naomi! They want to see you begging for your life like some pathetic coward! Just look at Benjamin up there!" I glanced up. Sure enough, Councilor Benjamin was sitting comfortable, smiling down at the scene while casually drinking a glass of red wine. He made me sick.

"…I g-guess you're… right…" Although I was still terrified out of my wits. He was right. They wanted me to die with no dignity left in me. The crowd made that no secret. They wanted to see all honor and pride stripped away and me on my knees, begging for the mercy that would never come.

Then the golem spotted us.

"Naomi," the Prince said, now softer as the pissed off colossus began charging towards us. I looked at him tearfully. He smiled warmly. "I love you, darling." I sniffled, trying to stand as tall as I could.

"I love you too, baby." I just shut my eyes and bit my lip as one huge, powerful hand snatched me from he ground so hard and fast that the shackles slipped right off of my hands, taking nice big flaps of skin with them. I braced myself just in time as the golem roared and began to squeeze.

* * *

Kiri: Well, I'm glad to anounce that I am most certainly not dead!

Dark Prince: Unfortunately.

Kiri: Hey!

Dark Prince: I waited for months for you to get off your lazy butt and write this because you sai I would be in it! But now, I see that hasn't happened!

Kiri: Yeah... well... about that...

Dark Prince: Yes, what about that?

Kiri: erm...

Naomi: We're all about to be KILLED and all you can think about is that you didn't show up in here?!

Dark Prince: Of course! I, unlike my counterpart, have a fan base to please. If they don't get any of me, they get rather... unruly.

Prince: Hey! I do so have a fan base!

Dark Prince: Yeah? well, where are they?

Prince: ... I don't know. Perhapse they merely became distracted by the new game... They will come back, I 'm sure.

Naomi: There has been a good amount of new fics based on that game...

Kiri: Tell me about it! Do you know the trouble I went through to get that game?! Holy crap! But in my humble opinion, it was NOTHING compared to the Sands of Time trilogy.

Prince: :)

Kiri: I mean, the game is absolutely gorgeous in terms of graphics, but the story leaves much to be desired. Not to mention the fighting was lacking. The whole game was just way too monotonous, since all you do through out the game is travel across some dangerous area, fight a bad guy or two, fight a boss, heal the grounds, and repeat. Booooooorrrrring. I beat it in only a few days. Although I do kinda like the new prince... and Elika's AI is actually good!

Dark Prince: Not to mention my not appearing in it.

Prince: Is that all you can think about?!

Dark Prince: My fans seem to love it about me. Just like your fans love something about you that we all find irritating. Oh wait, that's right. You have no fans.

Prince: ...

Kiri: FAQ TIME!

Q: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

A: ...stuff.

Q: What 'stuff'?!

A: You know... stuff.

Q:... Fine. But will you be updating faster from no on?

A: I certainly hope so. I'm about to graduate high school, and having nothing to stress out over makes life rather... boring.

Q: Fine then. So... is Naomi gonna die?

Naomi: NO!

A: Obviously, the answer is know. Why would I end it with so many un answered questions and no happy, sappy romancy ending?

Q: Are Jericho and Ryunosuke planning something?

A: What do you think?

Q: Yes?

A: Perhapse.

Q: ugh. Well, at least the Prince was a sweetheart to Naomi at the end.

A: I know, huh? Even thouh they have lots to talk about later. (wink)

Q: Lots to talk about? Like what?

A: Oh, I dunno. Their illegitimate son, for one?

Q: Prince still hasn't forgiven Naomi for that?

Prince: no.

Q: Prince, you sould forgive Naomi for that.

Prince: Why?

Naomi: Because we weren't even together at the time, for one thing.

Prince: ...

Jericho: You had Dalila.

Prince: Woah! Where did you come from?!

Jericho: (eye roll) right over there.

Prince: The broom closet?

Jericho: I thought it was the kitchen, but the door slammed shut before I could figure out where I really was.

Dark Prince: (snickering)

Jericho: (ice water)

Dark Prince: o.o;

Jericho: anyway, you had Dalila, and I had Naomi because you were acting like a horses ass.

Prince: Was not!

Jericho: yes you were!

Kiri: Well, I'd better stop this before there are any more fights here today... I hope ya'll like this chapter and I hope to get another one out a little more quickly this time around. So until next time... (singing) So long! Farwell! Untill we meet again...!


	8. Fall of a Warrior

Chapter 8

I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed my muscles I watched the golem make its way towards Naomi. I knew timing was important in a raid like this, but this was absolutely unbearable! Swallowing hard, I glanced at Mike, who was beside me, also watching the execution unfold. I envied him for being able to stay so calm. Then I looked through my binoculars (set at a ridiculously high correction level, due to my pathetic vision) at Ryuunosuke.

This whole thing had been his idea. The timing, the set up, the hiding places… I was currently awaiting his signal to Mike and I to start the attack. I was to go immediately to the golem and take it down. Mike's job was to lead a group of his Renegades down into the prisons and free as many as he could while the rest of the small army we'd brought were to keep the guards at bay. Somewhere, in the middle of all the confusion, we were going to make our escape and head back to the Renegade HQ.

Naomi's screams of terror quickly reached my keen ears and I turned my attention to her. She was afraid, and was trying her hardest to get free while my brother tried to console her. I wanted desperately to go down there…

**Oh, spare me, please. Why you insist on chasing after that girl is beyond me.**

"I didn't ask you," I murmured under my breath so no one around me would hear.

**Would you at least stop staring at her and pay attention to the Councilor? It's almost killing time, you know. You'd better be sharp for when he gives the signal. **

"I know." I didn't want to, but I turned my attention back to Ryuunosuke, pulling my hair out of my face in the process. I hadn't had the opportunity to cut it, so it had grown a little longer than I liked. Strange, they didn't allow me scissors to cut my hair, since I might use it as a weapon, but they do let me have a razor to shave with. Go figure.

"Mike," I said quickly, still keeping my eyes intently focused on my commander.

"Yeah."

"In case something happens to me, don't tell Naomi or my brother about my vision. I don't need their pity."

"Alright."

**Well, isn't he a man of a thousand words…**

I cracked a smile. Then Ryuunosuke reached behind him, as though to scratch his back, or rub his neck, and held up on finger. Immediately, I tore the binoculars off and motioned to Mike, who in turn motioned to his captains.

In only a matter of seconds, I was surrounded by a whirlwind of black wings. I'd give them a head start, to stir up some confusion before making my move. As predicted, upon the arrival of their archenemies, the crowd erupted into a frenzy, the Council members began yelling and motioning to the Hunters, and the Hunters left their posts to fight off the raid.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the Blade of Undoing out of its sheath and stretched out my crimson wings.

**Killing time!**

With every bit of strength I had in me, I launched myself into the air toward the arena. I could feel that familiar inferno of rage begin to burn in my gut, just like it always did, and exploded when I saw the golem with her in its hands. I'd been so focused on waiting for the signal to attack that I hadn't noticed when this had happened, but now the brute stood there, clutching Naomi's delicate body is its fatal grip. I had to stop it right now, or…

"Let go of her!" I yelled as loud as I could, slamming my blade as deep as I could into the beast's arm, and then used my momentum to drag it as far along as I could. Obviously taken by surprise, the golem dropped her and began screeching terribly. I quickly sheathed my weapon and darted towards my fallen lover, successfully catching her before she hit the ground. She whimpered and hugged herself, seemingly unaware of my presence. I wanted badly to land and take care of her wounds, but I had a job to do. Chivalry would have to wait.

"Jericho?!" my brother, shocked by my unexpected appearance here, tried to stumble back in surprise, only to trip on his chains and fall on his ass. I would've laughed, if I'd had time to do so.

"Sora, take Naomi and get to a safe place. Mike will come find you as soon as we're ready to get out of here," I told him as he got back to his feet. My brother had never had a very good warrior instinct, unlike me and our father, but after the hell I knew he'd been through, that instinct had shown itself and hardened, whether it wanted to or not. He gave me a hard look, and even though my eyes aren't very good, I could see his years of experience shine through. He knew what to do.

"And you?" he asked, taking Naomi into his arms. I moved around him and started to break his chains.

"I have to take that thing down. Just get out of here!" Without another word to me, he took off, away from the battlefield. I could hear Naomi start to cough as he left. The golem had likely done some damage to her ribs, but not as much as I was about to do to it.

**That's the spirit!**

"Shut the hell up." I ran forward ready to attack again. The monster had recovered from my initial attack and was undoubtedly pissed off. But even so, I'd taken on bigger and meaner creatures in my lifetime than this thing. This wouldn't be much of a problem. Grinding my teeth together, I tightened my grip on my weapon and prepared for a nice long series of acrobatic moves and powerful sword swings…

And then my vision completely blacked out.

Stunned, I halted, not sure what to do. I knew that in a situation like this I was supposed to cut my losses and use rely on my other senses, which were far sharper than my eyesight. But I didn't. Instead, I panicked.

"No, no, please, not now," I begged whatever gods were listening, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my wrists in desperate attempt to clear the blackness away.

**What are you doing! You'll get us both killed if you don't—Watch out!**

I stumbled back like a fool, tripped and fell flat on my back. I don't know if I should say I was lucky, since I wasn't squashed flat, and I was used to intense pain… but the next thing I knew it felt as though a bolder had been dropped on my leg. I screamed as loud as I could in pain.

**You idiot! Now that thing is going to kill us!**

He was right… I was blinded and now without my right leg. My chances of winning were soaring downward unless I figured something out right now. But that was a chance I wouldn't get. Something heavy settled on my chest (a that thing's foot, maybe?) and all I felt was a terrible wave of fear flood my body before the pain began.

I can't say how much time passed, but it seemed like eternity. I'd long since resigned myself to my death, but it was coming far too slowly. I'd lost count of how many of my bones were broken, and I'd lost the will and energy to keep yelling. Now I was just lying there, quietly enduring, waiting to die, when the huge weight suddenly lifted. Slowly, I opened my eyes out of habit, but rather than darkness, my vision had returned! It wasn't blurry either! If I'd had the energy, I would've laughed out loud, but all I could do was crack a weak smile. My ability to see had left me at a crucial moment, and now, when I'm about to die, it returns, better than I ever remembered it to be. What a cruel joke.

But what I see next is something I can hardly believe. Naomi, in the sky, her gorgeous wings spread out, racing straight for the golem. Is she trying to fight it off? Silly girl… Then she started to glow. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but the beautiful white and blue aura around her glowed brighter and brighter until it filled the sky in a blinding flash. Then my vision left me again, and so did my consciousness.

* * *

Kiri: Bam! One more chapter! Poor Jericho! first he saves Naomi, then Naomi saves him! What will happen next? Who knows! WooOOooOOoo!

Jericho: I'd like to know why my chapters are alwas so short... (grumble)

Kiri: Writer's block.

Dark Prince: And what about me?! Where am I in all of this?!

Kiri: You were taking a nap.

Dark Prince: I was not! HE was!

Prince: (yawning) what? I was tired.

Dark Prince: You idiot! The first chance in a long time that I get to kick butt and you SLEEP THROUGH IT!

Prince: Why can't you go by yourself? You don't need me to hold your hand through it.

Dark Prince: We are two halves of the same being! If you go to sleep, so do I!

Naomi: But what about the time you-

Dark Prince: That was different!

Naomi: sure it was.

Prince: What are you talking about?

Dark Prince: Nothing!

Prince: ... (glare)

Kiri: FAQ TIME! WOOT!

Q: Why ARE Jericho's parts so short?

Jericho: you tell me...

A: BE HAPPY YOU EVEN GET CHAPTERS!

Q: So... I though he was all badass warrior-ish like. How come he got his butt kicked so easily.

A: Well, he wasn't exactly expecting his vision to crap out right at that moment. He never really had that problem before, so he got a little scared.

Jericho: I WAS trained to fight blind, but it didn't occure to me to do so right in the middle of an attack.

Q: If he has a darker side, why not just let him do the fighting?

A: It... doesn't exactly work the same as Princy over there.

Dark Prince: You're just lazy!

Prince: I was up all night because you wanted to go to that ridiculous party!

Dark Prince: Hey! Those were my fans! Who am I to deny them any of me?

Prince: You just want the free food!

A:... ok?

Q: anyway... What's up with Naomi? Why's she all glowy?

A: You'll see. heheh.

Q: ... should I be scared.

A: Maaaaaaybe.

Q: then I take it the next chapter will be back to Naomi?

A: yep.

Jericho: When do I get another chapter?

Kiri: When I feel like it. So anyway, yes the next chapter will be back to Naomi's point of view, and hopefully things will pick up from here, even though I'm a little hazy from here on out. But I suppose I'll just write and see what happens. So until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	9. Renegade Head Quarters

Chapter 9

Wherever I was, this bed was really comfy. I stretched out, feeling so refreshed I couldn't help but grin. Seriously, this was heaven! Just like those beds they had at the Double Tree Hotel back in my home world, with the big fluffy blankets and the warm sheets, and the-

"I take it that means you're awake now. It's about time." And just when I thought I had it so great, Mr. Grouchy has to ruin it for me- hey wait! Mr. Grouchy?! I nearly bolted up and looked around, only to find Michelangelo himself sitting in a big window seat, looking as happy as ever. Needless to say, I screamed and jumped back.

"STALKER!" I shrieked, pointing at him, to which he replied by dropping his forehead into his hands in a very 'why me' type fashion.

"Give me a break, Naomi. Someone had to watch over you and everyone else is too busy."

"So now you're watching me sleep?! That's sick!"

"No, not like that," he answered, sounding exasperated. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"…What happened?" Then the memory came rushing back to me. The execution, the Raid, Jericho's gallant rescue… everything. I bit my lip. "Where's the Prince?"

"In his own room. He tried to stay with his brother, but after all the needles and tubes they stuck in him, he just couldn't handle it." My stomach clenched.

"Is… he alright? Jericho, I mean." Mike was quiet for a moment, and kept his eyes on the ground. Then he looked up, met my eyes and shook his head.

"No. He's not." I felt a terrible wave of fear spread through me. I threw my covers off and stepped towards him.

"Is he dying?!"

"I can't say, Angel. I just know he's… a real mess. They've been working on him since we got here about…" he looked at the decorative clock on the night stand, "nine hours ago."

"Nine hours?!"

"Well, his bones were- are, in pieces. Besides, we're very short on doctors right now. But on the bright side, he would be dead if you hadn't saved him."

"…I saved him?" Mike just nodded.

"I don't know where the hell it came from, but I've never seen power like that before." Probably knowing I was about to launch into another zillion questions, he quickly added, "but that's for later. Get dressed and I'll show you around. But be careful, you didn't come out of that unscathed, either." He gestured to my belly. I looked down, finding that I was wrapped up from the base of my breasts down to my hips. I also noticed that I was hardly wearing anything except my bra and a pair of shorts. My face turned beet red, but Mike just let out a subtle laugh. "Jericho saved you before much damage was done. You were lucky. Just a few minor cracks. Should be healed in no time."

Mike left the room and waited for me outside while I got dressed. I don't know what happened to my clothes, but whoever took them left me with a beige camisole and a simple pair of cotton shorts that hung down to my knees. Ugh, so not my style. Or color. Anyway, I used the comb on the oversized vanity to sort out my hair, and then left the room to join Mike.

"So where are we, exactly?" I asked as he led me down a hallway that was lined with numbered doors and classy bits of furniture with a luxurious red carpet, and the occasional crystal chandelier.

"California," Mike replied, "Or at least, what _will be_ California in the far future of this world." He looked over at me. "This is the Renegade HQ, Angel."

"…Whoa."

"Not quite what you expected?"

"…Nope. It's so…" I paused to look out of one of the windows along the hall, "sunny!"

"What'd you expect? The beach is right over there," he said casually, pointing to the west.

"The beach!" I exclaimed like a child at Christmas.

"Don't tell me you've never been."

"No!"

"I'll show you later."

"Oh, can't we go now? Please?"

"Not now."

"But why?!"

"Because there's a certain Persian Prince who would love to know that you're okay." Well that killed my enthusiasm. He was right. I couldn't afford to be selfish right now. Not with Jericho on the brink of death and the Prince probably worried half to death for both me and his brother.

"…Right. Sorry, I forgot."

The Prince's room was directly down the hall from mine. Mike knocked, and after a half-hearted "come in", he opened the door for me. The Prince was seated on his own large, luxurious bed, looking terrible, like he hadn't slept. But once he saw me, he stood up in surprise. I lost my patience at that moment and just ran into his arms.

"Oh, Gods, Naomi, you're okay," he breathed into my hair.

"I'm alright. How about you?" He pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I've been better."

"Jericho?" I questioned, wondering if that was really a smart thing to ask. He dropped his gaze.

"…Yes." I hugged him again, not sure what to say.

"He'll be okay," I said softly, though I'm not so sure I mean it.

"I hope so," the Prince replied, "He better recover completely so I can strangle him myself!" His voice cracked, and he tried to laugh, but it didn't work so well for him.

"**Well, considering the way he was spitting up blood when they got him here, I wouldn't get my hopes up."**

I practically leapt backwards. I probably would've if the Prince hadn't been holding me so tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Ok, I don't know what the hell is going on with me these days, but I can hear that darker half of yours!" The Prince looked at me oddly for a moment.

"**Hear me? Oh, pah. No she can't."**

"The hell I can't!"

"**You can't hear—What the hell?!"**

"What the hell?!" I repeated right after. "Oh, this is creeeeeepy…" I moved out of the Prince's arms to sit on the bed.

**"Well if you can hear me then-"**

"…What in the world?"

"What, Naomi?" The Prince said.

"It stopped!"

"What stopped?" I looked over at Mike, who was watching this whole thing play out in a half amused, half totally freaked out manner.

"His voice. It stopped!" I held out my hand. I wonder… "Give me your hand." The Prince does as I ask and gently grips my hand, but nothing comes from his mind but silence. Ok, maybe he just needs some provoking. I stand up, lean to the Prince's ear and shout, "Hey Darkly! Say something!" Surprised, the Prince cringed away, holding his ear, giving me a look like I'd gone nuts.

**"Like what?"**

"Aha!"

"What 'aha'? You nearly lost me my hearing," the Prince complained.

"I think it only works when we're touching," I explained, letting go of his hand. But suddenly feeling a little guilty, I leaned forward and gently kissed the Prince's ear. "There. All better?" He cracked a smile and pulled me into his arms again.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but my father wants a word with you, Naomi," Mike interrupted. I sighed, resting my head on the Prince's chest.

"What for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He just left me with specific instructions to bring you to him after you woke up and let the Prince know you were fine." I groaned, not sure if I really wanted to leave now that I was finally back in Sora's arms. "He can come too. Now let's go." Now smiling, I took the Prince's hand and we followed Mike out.

On the way to Mike's dad's office, he took us along the scenic route and showed us the basic layout of the building. Quite frankly, it was not at all what I was expecting. The place was absolutely amazing! Those Renegades had thought of everything! There was a gourmet kitchen with several highly trained chefs, a dinning room than could put a five star restaurant to shame, there was a full size gym with loads of equipment for everything from weight lifting to fencing, there was a spa, a swimming pool, a huge den complete with every video game system known to man, a flat screen TV, a ginormous stereo system, and shelves upon shelves of movies. And then there was my favorite part, the library! Big library! Huge library! I probably would've gone crazy in there if the Prince hadn't held me back.

"Hey Mike?" I called out as he led us down yet another hallway.

"Yeah," he said in reply.

"How exactly do you guys get all this stuff, anyway? I mean, it's not like there's some wonder emporium down the street…"

"The same way they get things up in the Heavens," he answered.

"And that is…"

"Lord, didn't you learn anything in that school?" I paused, memories of all the nice long naps and zoning out and staring at cute guys coming back to me.

"Uhh… I leaned to… fly?" I offered a smile when he turned to shoot me a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"Fine," he said after a prolonged groan. "It's like this. You know how there are different worlds, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as far as we know, there's only one Heaven. So therefore, the Heavens are connected in one way or another to these other worlds. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but there are ways to travel into these places and bring things back. Although, a lot of the stuff here we took from right under the Council's nose."

"I'll bet they were peeved about that," I commented.

"Oh, they were. Believe me. But, it was worth it." He refocused his attention down the hall. "My father's office is just around that corner. Come on."

Unfortunately, the moment I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was not the fact that it was really big, or the pricey, incredibly classy furniture that looked like it belonged in a museum rather than an office. No, the first thing I noticed was Mike's dad, Aslan, shaking hands with Councilmen Ryuunokuse.

"Holy crap!" I cried, leaping back and stumbling into the Prince, nearly knocking him down. "What the crap is he doing here?!" Mike just snorted a laugh and breezed past me into the room.

"Oh, Naomi!" Aslan greeted me, just as cheerful and friendly as I remembered him to be. "Glad you finally woke up. Please, come in." I swallowed hard and cautiously walked in, holding on tight to the Prince's hand.

"Don't look so tense, child," Ryuunosuke said, seeing my obvious reaction to his presence. "I'm on your side."

"Um, ok… but just a few hours ago you were sitting with the other Council members while I was about to be killed," I said, still skeptic. His expression didn't change.

"Naomi, he is the one responsible for saving you," Aslan explained, "The raid was his idea." I'm pretty sure my mind and face went blank for a moment. Councilor Ryuunosuke… on my side? Really? Could I really trust these people?

"I know I seemed very indifferent back in the Heavens, but there are reasons," Ryuunosuke told me. "For the past year or so everyone has been trying to get their hands on you. It's been one huge grabbing contest. Until now, that is."

"Grabbing contest?" I echoed, confused, "what makes me so important?"

"That's what we're about to tell you," Aslan said. He motioned towards a couple of comfy looking chairs. I looked ast hte Prince and we made our way over and plopped down. Ooh! They were comfy! "There is a reason that everyone wants to get their hands on you, and there is a reason why your trail was so unfair." At that point, our meeting was interrupted when some small, young, professional looking guy knocked at the door, slipped in, and handed Alsan a rolled up piece of paper.

"Sir," he said simply.

"Thank you," Aslan replied, just before he slipped back out. Everyone was quiet as he looked over whatever had been given to him. I don't know what it was that made me so nervous about it… maybe it was the serious expression that came over his face, or the grim look in his eyes… I bit my lip and felt my stomach squeeze when he handed it to Ryuunosuke. "Jericho," he said simply.

"What about Jericho?" I blurted out, not liking how weak my voice sounded. Aslan shook his head.

"They finished patching him up. He's on life support. Can't breathe on his own." I felt as though all the breath had been knocked clean out of me. The Prince's grip on my hand tightened. When I looked over, he was taking long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Prince," Ryuunosuke said softly, "But I've seen that boy pull out of some bad situation. I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"…Something happened to him during the battle," the prince said firmly, looking up, "after he gave Naomi to me and told me to run, I did, but I stopped and looked back. He was just standing there rubbing his eyes…" Ryuunosuke met his gaze with a look of understanding, and I couldn't help but notice Mike tense up from his leaning position on the far table.

"I see," Ryuunosuke replied. "He didn't want me to say anything about it, but Jericho's eyesight was failing him." Both the Prince and I looked up in surprise. "Detached retinas. Probably from being hit in the head too many times. I've known that boy for a long time. He was more than capable of taking the golem down. He must've gone blind just before he went on the attack." A huge wave of guilt washed over me. Poor Jericho had been going blind for who knows how long. He was in no condition to fight! If only I hadn't gotten myself into all this trouble, he wouldn't have had to come to my rescue and none of this would've happened to him! We'd probably still all be back in Babylon, laughing and joking and having a good time. I might even be married right now.

"Councilor?" I said, my voice not as strong as I would like it to be.

"Yes?" Ryuunosuke responded.

"Back in the Heavens, during my trial, Angelica and Benjamin kept referring to Jericho as an outlaw… Why?" I asked, remembering how mad I was at how they kept lying about him. Ryuunosuke grimaced, his age lines darkening.

"Well, quite frankly, Naomi, they were lying." Even though I already knew this, the bluntness of his answer surprised me. "There haven't been very many Warrior Angels in our recent history, but the few I can remember before Jericho were around before Angelica took control of the Council. It used to be a bit different." He met my eyes. "There were only a few, and they were like a special ops team, only called on when a situation was serious. They were very well trained, but well treated and respected."

"So what happened?" I asked, showing a little disdain. "Why was Jericho so damn special that he had to be tortured?"

"Things changed when Angelica took over the Council. We hadn't had a Warrior in a while, since the previous team had either been killed in action or were unable to fight any longer. Then Jericho came along and showed tons of promise, which, needless to say caught Angelicas attention. She's the one who changed things so that he would act more as a very secret weapon than part of the military," he explained.

"So… they were lying in order to cover their own asses."

"Yes, something like that. I didn't want anything like that to happen to the boy, but I hardly had a say so in it. Especially when she used his family against him so he had no choice but to agree."

"Butterfly…" the Prince muttered under his breath, his eyes now on the floor.

"Well, fat lot of good it did him," I snapped, "He lost his sister anyway!"

"I know," the Councilor said, looking a little… sad.

"Things used to be much different up there," Aslan told us, also looking a little regretful. "Before Angelica took over. Back when Apollo was alive." I blinked.

"Apollo? Apollo who?"

"Apollo Hammond. He was High Councilor before Angelica forced him out and slandered his name." I jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Apollo as in… _that_ Apollo? The one from the stories?!" I exclaimed.

"The one and the same."

"But… but he… I… everyone says he went all crazy mad with power and…"

"Lies. All a bunch of elaborate lies created by his insane sister," Aslan said firmly, and I swear I saw a glint of rage in his yes.

"It's true," Ryuunosuke agreed, "both of us were around when Apollo was still in charge. He was… a good man. And a damn good leader."

"And a damn good brother," Aslan added, but before I could ask what that meant, Aslan looked at me, his expression now somewhat sorrowful, and said. "But there's someone else who can explain it all better than I could." I sat back in my chair, wondering what in the world he was talking about, when he turned to the door and called, "Una!"

"Una…?" I muttered softly, and looked at the Prince, who was sitting there quietly, just taking the whole thing in. There were only two Una's I knew in my whole life, and even though she was tall and blonde, it sure as hell wasn't the actress who walked through the only other door in the room.

I was immediately back on my feet again, at a total loss for words. She nodded once to Aslan and scanned the room, her familiar brown eyes quickly resting on me, and widening with recognition. The whole room was silent, until I spoke.

"…Mom?"

* * *

Kiri: Woot! cliffy!

Naomi: HOLY CRAP.

Kiri: what? It's just your mother.

Naomi: Yeah, but still! Holy crap!

Dark Prince: Aww, feeling sentimental?

Naomi: ... shut it.

Kiri: Well, anyway, I have some concerns about the story now that I've returned from the dead. First of all, I'm getting kinda afraid that I've been away from Prince of Persia so long that I'm starting to lose the Prince's character, as well as the Dark Prince. If any of my readers have comments about this, then PLEASE share them with me, yeah?

Naomi: Where is the Prince, anyway?

Dark Prince: I dunno.

Naomi: ... really.

Dark Prince yeah, really.

Naomi: Then what's with that rope there?

Dark Prince: o.o; Rope? what rope? (hiding it behind back) I see no rope!

Naomi: (glare)

Kiri: ANYWAY. Second, I was thinking about trying to put together an origional version of this story, but I'm not real sure what to do with the things I would have to change. Does anyone have any suggestions? (pretty smile) But I suppose I should do the FAQ now.

Q: So the Renegade HQ is basically like a five star hotel in a pre-civilization California?

A: Pretty much. Not what anyone expected, eh?

Mike: They probably thought we shaked up in some gothic castle in transylvania or somethin. Heh.

A: Prolly.

Q: Why California?

A: Because it's hot, sunny and has pretty beaches, or at least, it DID until too many people moved in and the beaches are now too polluted to go to half the time. Stupid people! you ruin everything! Oh, and Disneyland. Can't forget Disneyland, even though it's ALSO packed full of stupid tourists! So I figued it'd be prettier and less crowded back during the the time of ancient persia.

Naomi: Heh. And here I thought it was just because you lived there.

Q: Is Jericho gonna be ok...?

A: sure.

Q: really?

A: why don't you read and find out for yourself?

Q: fine. But you know that Uma Thurman's name of Uma, not Una, right?

A: Yes, I know. But that didn't strike me until after I finished the chapter, and I was too lazy to take it out.

Q: So what's gonna happen now which this weird explaination thing?

A: oh, you'll see. The next chapter will cover that. And maybe the one after that.

Kiri: Well, that'sd all I can give away for the moment. I'm actually starting to pump these out now! Let's hope I can keep it that way, shall we? I'm already working well into the next chapter, so it should be done soon. So until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	10. Family Affairs

Chapter 10

"That's your mother?!" the Prince cried, now also on his feet, but he went ignored. The next thing I knew, my mom and I were both on the floor in a squirming, laughing, crying hug fest, kinda like we used to when I was younger. Of all the impossible things I could find in the Renegade HQ, it was my own mother! But here she was, as real as can be!

Moments later, we both were off the floor, but still hugging the crap out of each other. Aslan and Ryuunosuke had just backed up and gave us room to have our touching reunion.

"Gods, Naomi, just look at you," she said, holding me at arms length by the shoulders, "you've grown up."

"Well, that's what happens when eight years go by," I said.

"The last time I saw you… you were just sixteen." I remembered that day only too well. Mostly because I constantly felt stupid about just running out of the house, ignoring traffic and getting hit by a bus.

"So… what happened after I ran out of the house and… yeah…?" I asked, figuring I may as well find out, since we're on the subject.

"You were hospitalized, honey," she answered, sadness filling her eyes, "You didn't wake up for a whole week… and then you just… disappeared." I blinked.

"I 'disappeared'? After a week?" I thought back to the day I woke up in India, feeling like crap and not sure what was going on. The day the Sands of Time were released. The day I met the Prince and Farah. "That's weird. But wait… then how did you get here?" She didn't answer right away, and just looked at the ground for a moment.

"Una," Aslan said, "it's time we told her the truth." For some reason, the look in his eyes made me feel like whatever was going to be said in this room next what going to turn this whole situation upside down.

"Uh," I choked, trying to get some word in before it all started, "can I get something to drink first? I think I might need it."

"Certainly. Michael?" Wordlessly, Mike pushed himself up and stormed into the back room.

"I believe I'll take this opportunity to take my leave as well," Ryuunosuke stated, "I'm afraid I must return to the Heavens. I cannot afford to raise any suspicion on my part." Aslan turned to him and the two shared a firm handshake.

"Keep in touch, Councilor. And don't worry about Jericho. I will make sure he is well cared for," Aslan told him.

"I appreciate it, Aslan, as well as all your help." With that, Ryuunosuke came over to me and my mom. "Una, it was a pleasure seeing you again." Mom smiled at him. He looked to me, "and it was a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Samira. For what it is worth, I apologize for what little I could do for you at your trial. My hands were tied, and my options were limited." I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced a smile.

"I guess Jericho was right when he said I had more allies than I thought," I said, "But thanks for trying." He just offered a friendly smile in response, and then brushed past me, nodding sympathetically to the Prince before leaving the room.

A moment later, Mike returned and handed me a bottle of… sparkling water?! Holy monkey brains! The expensive kind, too! This place just never stops with the surprises, does it? I unscrewed the top and took a small test sip, then a bigger one and put the cap back on. Mike returned to his original spot on the other side of the room.

"So, erm, getting back to my question," I started, not really feeling very secure about this whole thing, "How'd you get here from home?" Mom just sighed, looking like she didn't know where to start.

"We are home, Naomi," she finally said very plainly. I just stared. Had my mom somewhere along the line lost her mind? How could this be home when I was born and raised in a different world altogether?

"Ok… I don't get it. How could this be home? I don't remember ever living here."

"It's a long story, sweetie. You were too young to remember when we left this world."

"…Ok, seriously. My brain is going completely blank."

"Alright, I suppose I'll just start at the beginning," mom said and looked at Aslan as if for reassurance. "The world you know isn't where the two of us are really from. You were much too young to remember what happened." She came over to me and knelt down in front of me to look my in the eye. "Do you remember that husband I had when you were little?" she asked. Did I remember? Oh, did I ever. All too well. I scowled at those very unwelcome memories of how he used to sit on his ass and get drunk, then beat the crap out of mom and I. Along with his son, who I hated just as much since he treated me about as well as a dog with a nasty case of rabies.

"…Yeah. I remember," I answered, looking away and sneering.

"I know it was a mistake for me to marry him. But I had nowhere else to go… And at least I can say he was not your father." I swallowed.

"Well… that's a relief," I said, even though I didn't feel much better about it. I still hated his guts. But then something else struck me. If that low-life hadn't been my father, then who was? I mean, I'm an Angel, right? And I know for sure than my mom was human… right? "But then…"

"Naomi…" my mom said, so many emotions swarming her eyes I couldn't tell them apart, "you are the daughter of Apollo Hammond, the former High Councilor of the Heavens."

The second the words left her mouth, all I could do was sit there, staring blankly, wondering which one of us had lost their mind. This had to be a really bad joke or something. There was no way my mom could be serious about that! But judging by the way she was looking at me… She was telling me that I was the child of a madman! And she was serious! But Aslan said… and she said… oh, holy crap my brain hurts!

"W-what?" was all I could say. Mom grasped my hand.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's the truth," she told me, "All the stories you've undoubtedly heard are all false. Apollo was High Councilor, but he was a great man. And I loved him… very much."

"Everyone did," Aslan chimed in. I turned my attention to him, hoping for some kind of further explanation that was solid enough for my brain to wrap itself around. "He was one of the greatest leaders the Heavens have ever known. When he was forced out of power…" he paused, as if unsure how to continue. Then he looked at me and smiled. "I know he was great. He was my brother." Once again, my mind drew a blank, and then slowly put two and two together.

"…So… you're…" I began, still trying to register this whole situation. If Apollo really was my father, which I have a rather difficult time believing, and Aslan was his brother, then…

"Yes," Aslan answered before I could get my mouth to form the words. "That makes me your uncle." My breath caught in my throat and I quickly reached for my water, my poor brain still trying to catch up.

"Wait a damn minute!" Mike suddenly spoke up, looking kind of angry, "You mean to tell me that that bird brained girl and I are _cousins?!_" But no one answered him, and Aslan dropped his gaze to the side, looking kind of guilty. I took this opportunity to take a nice big drink.

"…Michael," Aslan said, moving towards his son, "I suppose it's time that I explained something to you that I should've told you a long time ago."

"…What?" I could hear his nervousness in his voice, which was strange, since he always sounded so confident and full of himself.

"Ever since you were a baby, I always considered you my son… But… I'm sorry to tell you that I adopted you. After your true father was killed." At this point, Mike looked like he didn't know which way was up or down.

"True father…? Adopted…?" he repeated, and I actually felt a little sorry for him. "Aren't I a little too old for this?!" Aslan took his by the shoulders.

"I always told you your mother died a when you were too young to remember. I'm afraid that wasn't true, either. Michael… your real mother… is Una."

"WHAT?!" both me and Mike shouted at the same time, realizing in the same instant what that meant. I looked from Aslan to Mike, to my mom, back to Mike, to the Prince, and back to Aslan.

"Mom, please tell me it isn't so!" I cried. I'll take the Aslan being my uncle and all, but _Mike_ as my _brother?!_ It just… unfathomable! It cannot be happening! No, it isn't happening! I refuse to believe this! I will not accept this! No way in shanaynay! But instead of quickly coming to my defense and denying it, like she _should have,_ she just sat there, looking guilty before looking at me and sighing.

"No, I'm afraid it's the truth, Naomi. I had two children by Apollo. Michelangelo is your older brother." And suddenly, out of now where, the memory of my last night in India came flying into my conscious thoughts and replayed itself from me freaking out in Farah's room after Zurvan found out I was an Angel, to when he had be on a platter about to cut my heart out, to Mike's daring rescue. He'd kissed me that night when I flat out refused to go cooperate with him. It had just been to shut me up, but dear sweet gods of the video games, he'd _kissed _me!

"Oh… GROSS!" I cried, quickly unscrewing my water and drinking it in big gulps. "And I actually liked it!"

"Liked what?" someone asked, but I was so wrapped up in the moment I couldn't tell who.

"He freaking kissed me! Oh dear god!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?!" the Prince spoke up, now on his feet. Uh oh… me and my stupid mouth…

"Prince, it's not like that!" I tried, and he stopped, taking the situation into consideration.

"I only did it to save her sorry butt!" Mike exclaimed from behind Aslan's huge desk. "Zurvan would've cut her heart out and had it for dinner! I was trying to get her out of there, but of course she never listens to me!"

"How was I supposed to know you weren't going to try anything?!" I argued, "In case you forgot, you didn't make such a wonderful impression the first and second and third time we met!"

"I tried to tell you I wasn't going to! You're just hard of hearing!"

"I am not! I heard you just fine! It's called being careful, Mr. I-know-everything!"

"Ok, you two, that's enough," Aslan interrupted, his voice firm, as though talking to three year olds.

"S/he started it!" Mike and I both said at the same time, pointing at each other, then looked at each other in disgust. Finally, Mike huffed angrily and stormed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Aslan called after him.

"To take a damn shower!" he shouted back. And that was the end of it. I collapsed back into my chair and folded my arms, my lips set in a pouty expression. But that quickly faded when things started to sink in. Sighing, I turned my eyes back to my mother.

"…Are you sure about all this?" I asked pitifully. She nodded.

"I wish I could've taken the both of you with me," she explained, her voiced riddled with regret, "but I just couldn't." I swallowed, wondering if I should ask what happened. Maybe it would clear this whole thing up and I'd finally be able to wrap my head around this whole 'family affair' crap. But then again… did I really want to know? Well… I'm in this far… may as well go all the way, huh?

"What happened? Just tell me everything."

* * *

Kiri: Well, I was going to keep going with the explanation, but then I thought that the chapter would get TOO long and boring, so I decided to just stop it here.

Jericho: what about me?!

Dark Prince: What about ME?!

Kiri: you two will just have to be patient. ...heheh... hey, Jericho, get it? Patient?

Jericho: ... ha ha, very funny.

Dark Prince (hysterical laughter)

Jericho: (glare.)

Naomi: What, no ice water this time?

Jericho: no, something better. Bring it in, boys!

Tanker truck: (drives through the wall with gallons of freezing cold water)

Dark Prince: O.O;

Jericho: heheh.

Kiri: Well, no time to an FAQ today, since it's time for dinner, and I am one HUNGRY authoress. but rest assured, I promise the finally, at long last, bring in some nice sappy romancy stuff that will make you puke! So until next time... (singing) so long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	11. Family Affairs part 2

Chapter 11

"Like I told you before, Naomi, this world is our true home, believe it or not," my mother began now looking more sure of herself, "I was born into a wealthy family of a small kingdom to the east of here." At this point, the Prince suddenly sat up straight.

"Wait," he interrupted, then paused, "That's it!"

"That's what?" I coaxed.

"I knew I recognized your name from somewhere when we first met! I just wasn't sure where I heard it before. Fox is the name of the royal family of a small state to the northwest of Babylon. Not the most wealthy country, and I only met them once, but my father never had anything bad to say about it when we traded with them for a while."

"Oh, ok, so you know- Wait, what?! Prince, correct me if I am wrong, but did you just say 'royal family?'" The two of us just looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"My uncle was King, yes," mom chimed in, seeing the looks of utter disbelief that the Prince and I were exchanging. "I was… part of the royal family, but not the main bloodline."

"Ok, would you _stop_ already with the impossible to believe secrets already?!" I exclaimed, practically jumping up. "I mean, first my father's a crazy person, then Mike's my brother and _now_ you're telling me that I'm… a…"

"Princess?" the Prince offered, sounding just as breathless as me.

"…Yeah. That." Mom gave me a sympathetic look and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I know… I should've told you a long time ago, rather than letting it come to this. It's a lot to take in," she said comfortingly. I didn't feel much better, though.

"It's too much to take in!" I cried. "I mean, next thing, you'll be telling me that we came from outer space and are descended from a race of rabid mutant space monkeys!" Both mom and Aslan chuckled at my accusation.

"Quite an imagination you have, Angel," Aslan commented, "but no, there's nothing that radical." I just gulped and hesitantly sat back down as Mom continued on.

"Like I was saying, I wasn't a part of the main family. And of course, my father, hoping to make some last ditch attempt at the throne, made a deal with a neighboring aristocrat who was suspected of murder, sorcery and a number of other ungodly crimes," she rolled her eyes. "The deal was that in exchange for poisoning the King, I would marry him." She folded her arms, looking annoyed. "That was how I was first brought into this whole mess. My father married me, his own daughter, to a demon." Insert open-mouthed, wide-eyed gaping reaction here. Holy crap. No, I mean HOLY CRAP.

"…Wow," I managed to say. Honestly, I'd never seen a demon before. I'd really only heard and read about them.

"It's not something I'm proud of… Those were the worst years of my life. I'd never felt so hopeless or helpless… But even thought my uncle did die without an heir, at least I can say that things didn't work so well for my father." I saw a slight mischievous glint in her eye, but then they went completely solemn. Right away I knew what she meant without having to ask. Mom's ex-husband Mr. Demon had turned around and stabbed Grandpa in the back.

"I was miserable from then on. No freedom, no relationship… nothing. Until your father came along."

"So, how'd you meet him, exactly? I mean… Angels are supposed to stay secret from humans…" I mused.

"Apollo had a bad habit of breaking the rules," Aslan explained, "But back then, they weren't so strictly enforced. It wasn't the taboo it is now to show yourself to a human."

"Thank the stars for that," Mom agreed. "My husband and I had a fight that day. I don't remember what it was about, but he lost his temper and chased me out of the castle, sword in hand. I thought he would kill me… I must've been extremely lucky that night, because Apollo just happened to be in the area… He saw me in danger and came to my rescue." She looked at me. "The rest is history."

"So…" I began, making several different faces trying to find the right words, "you fell in love and had two kids? Nevermind the infertility, that is." The Prince cleared his throat rather loudly. "Bless you," I said to him with a nice smile to go with it. He just glared in response.

"There's a cure for the infertility," Aslan interjected. "The Council wants to keep it quiet, but it's there. We've managed to steal some of it in the past." As soon as Aslan said 'the Council' something suddenly clicked in my mind.

"Hey… there's still one thing I don't get," I said, hoping there was a good, believable explanation for my next question. "Um, why exactly does the Council want to chop my head off and put it on a pike for all to see?" Mom turned her gaze to Aslan, so I followed suit, figuring he must've had this information. He sat there and 'hmmm'ed for a moment while I waited anxiously.

"Well, our generation was four children: Myself, Apollo, Aries, and, unfortunately, Angelica."

"Whoa! Angelica?! The High Councilor?!" I exclaimed excitedly. "She's your sister?!"

"Although I am rather ashamed to say so, yes. Angelica is my sister. She was the youngest of the four of us, and she was always eat up with jealously for the three of us. We all figured it was normal, since she was the only girl. It only got worse as we grew up and became members of the Council, and finally came to a head when Apollo was elected High Council after our father died." Aslan shook his head sadly. "The years under Apollo were some of the best in our history. Just ask anyone old enough to remember, provided they aren't too afraid to tell the truth."

"What happened?" I pressed.

"Angelica caught us together," Mom answered. There was so much guilt in her face and voice that I could practically smell it. "She saw us and used that against him."

"It may not have been such a big deal at the time, but Angelica made it into one. Somehow, she, with the help of that miscreant Benjamin, manipulated everyone into believing that Apollo's relationship with a human woman was treasonous. He was arrested, along with everyone who tried to come to his defense, and eventually executed." Aslan came over to my Mom, who was now obviously holding back tears, and put a comforting had on her shoulder. "Of course, she tried to come after Una and you, and Michael. It was a close race, but we made it through. We made desperate arrangements with the Empress of Time to send you and your mother to a different world until your were ready to return. I offered to take care of Michael and left the Heavens, eventually forming the Renegades. Aries went off into the desert somewhere. Said something about keeping watch over someone important." He shrugged. "He always was the oddball..."

"So that's what happened?"

"Basically. After Angelica took over, everything went all to hell. So I'll tell you right now, Naomi, whatever they've told you, shown you, taught you… Don't believe a word of it."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I spent most of it in my room, trying to make sense of all the information that was still overwhelming my brain. After taking a nice, long shower in the really huge, really luxurious full size bathroom connected to my room, I put on the soft, fluffy robe that was in there and sat on the window seat. That was about when the Prince came to visit me, looking like a lost puppy. I guess I couldn't blame him. He was probably having a harder time that I was.

"I really had no idea how different our worlds really are," he told me as we relaxed on the bed. "I just… can't adjust to all this."

"It shouldn't be that bad. You are a spoiled rotten prince you know. I thought you'd be used to luxury like this."

"Very funny." I smiled and then sighed. "Everything here is so..."

"Advanced?" I supplied.

"Yes. Advanced. Maybe it's another difference between humans and angels."

"Well, apparently, all this stuff was stolen from other worlds. So maybe we're just better thieves." The Prince snorted.

"Naomi, you couldn't- never mind." I sat up and looked down at his grinning mug.

"And just how were you planning to end that sentence, Sora Sharaman?" He just laughed in response, hooked his arm around my waist, pulled me down on top of him and kissed me. I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it was. It had been way too long since I'd been alone with him, held him... tasted him... I could tell he felt the same way. "So how have you been handling all of this?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

"Ok, I guess," I said truthfully. "I still have a hard time believing it all, even if it does finally make sense. I mean, just yesterday I was in prison, and now all of this…" The Prince pulled me into his arms and I sighed contently as I rested my cheek against his chest. "Maybe now I can finally relax a little."

"**I wouldn't count on that if I were you."** Both the Prince and I groaned.

"Be quiet," I grumbled. "I'm not in the mood for you."

"**After that brash escape we all made up there, I'm willing to bet that now the entire military force is out looking for you. It'll really just be a matter of time before they find this place. And when that happens…" **

"…As much as I hate to say it, he's right, Naomi," the Prince agreed. "There were a lot of casualties suffered trying to save you. If they find us here, we'll be sitting ducks." I sighed, weighing my options.

"So what should we do, then?" The Prince just shrugged

"**Personally, I suggest you leave and stay on the run."**

"Until we run out of hiding places," I grumbled. The Prince started to say something, but I stopped him. "Can we not talk about this now? I've had enough mental anguish for one day. So please, just… shut up."

"**Fine. It's your life, not mine."**

"Darkly, I'll make you a deal. Let me have tonight with your better half and I'll listen to whatever you have to say tomorrow."

"…**Fine."** Although I wasn't too keen on his strange, gloating, I'll-be-back tone, I smiled contently.

"Wow," the Prince said a moment later, "he's actually going to leave us alone." Great, that probably meant he was going to hold me to what I just said. Now I'd have to put up with him and his crap for lord only knows how long. But that little worry faded when the Prince and I met each other's gaze, and I knew we both had the same idea about how to use this time. "You know… we have been away from each other for some time now…"

"Prince, shut up and lock the door," I interrupted him.

"It's already locked. You locked it when I came in."

"Then shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

Kiri: Well, that took a little longer than expected, but it's not my fault!

Naomi: It isn't your fault that you've been siting on your butt watching Star Trek all this time?

Kiri: ... I CAN'T HELP IT!

Dark Prince: Well I for one think you should hurry up and write the next chapter.

Naomi: just because you're in it...

Kiri: Ok, real quick FAQ because I've got to get to school in a few minutes!

Q: So the Dark Prince is going to show up in the next chapter?

A: Yeah. I really need to get him more intergrated into the story.

Q: How exactly can Naomi be a princess if her mother's uncle was King? wouldn't that make her a Duchess or something?

A: yeah, but don't forget what Naomi's mom said happened. Her uncle, the King, was killed with no heir. That would mean the throne went to her father, who was also killed. That means Una succeeds the throne, making Naomi a Princess. Not to mention that she'd also the daughter of a High Councilor.

Q: Isn't that an elected post?

A: sorta... but that'll be explained later.

Kiri: ok, that's all for now, since I've gotta get my butt in gear or I'll be late! But expect things to start speeding up a little next time, ok? So until then... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	12. Reenter Darkly

Chapter 12

"Naomi! Wake up!" someone whispered in a very sing-song way. I didn't move. "Come now, Sleeping Beauty! Time to wake up!" I groaned. "Not good enough. Now wake up or you might not like what happens next, darling!" Just for that, I stubbornly rolled over and gripped the blankets tightly. Whoever it was just sighed. "Very well. But remember, you brought this on yourself, love."

The next thing I knew, the blankets were ripped away, and I was swept up off the bed like I weighed as much as a feather, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The freezing cold water quickly engulfed me and cut through my body right to the bone. I sat there, flailing around for a moment before a certain amused chuckled brought me back to me senses.

"Are you awake now, my love?"

"PRINCE! Have you lost your MIND?!" He gave an amused smirk that I just knew didn't belong to him.

"You know, the fool is so incompetent, I would not be surprised if he _did_ lose his mind, even if it is inside of his skull." I stared, then it clicked. I snarled, and then slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He reeled back from his kneeling position next to the bath tub he'd dropped me in and stood there holding his cheek. No, not _his_ cheek, the _Prince's_ cheek!

"Darkly! Just what do you think you're doing?!" I tried to stand up and get out of the water, but slipped on the tile floor and fell forward… right into his waiting arms. Oh crap.

"You promised you would put up with me today. Or did you forget?" he asked teasingly as he pulled me up to me feet and locked his arms around me.

"I promised I'd listen to you. I never said you could go masquerading around in the Prince's body!"

"But I was so bored, cooped up in there," he whined mockingly, "I can only go through his memories so many times before I want the real thing…" At this point he'd lowered his head down to me neck and started nibbling. It sent a shiver or two through me, which felt good, but I resented like hell. "Aw, come on, Naomi, he always gets all the attention. I want some too!" he complained when I tried unsuccessfully to shove him away. I was becoming more and more uneasy about the fact that I was undressed. He was shirtless, but had pants on.

"Does he even know about this?!" I demanded, "Or did you just waltz in while he was asleep and take over by force?!" He leaned away, looking hurt and placed one hand over his chest.

"You make it sound as though I've done something unspeakable to him!"

"I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Don't forget, he and I are one and the same. Whatever happens to him happens to me as well."

"I doubt that."

"May I ask why?" he let go of me.

"If what happens to him happens to you as well, then why are you so sex-crazy?" He just stared at me blankly.

"Sex-crazy? Should I be insulted?"

"You just told me loud and clear, you pervert!"

"What are you talking about?" At this point, I realized that he really didn't know. It would make sense, since he really didn't have much experience in a real body. So I just pointed. He looked down, then back up and grinned.

"I was wondering why it hurt so much."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm feeling quite well, actually," he said airily, all the while backing me up into the porcelain counter. "In fact," he pushed me back against the counted and positioned himself between my legs, "I believe this little ailment could be very easily cured." He snaked his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Get off!" I shouted. He frowned.

"You do this for my counterpart all the time! How am I any different?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"He's not a lust-driven horny pig!"

"You know very well that I've never done it before!"

"That doesn't change that fact that you're this close to raping me at the moment!" This seemed to catch him off guard and he took a moment to look around and assess the situation before looking back at me a smiling.

"Why don't you give your consent? Then I wouldn't be."

"Nice try, but no." His frown deepened and he leaned into my chest.

"Please?" he pleaded, sounding like he'd struggled to get that word out.

"No."

"But it's so uncomfortable! How can you expect me to go back into that idiot's mind like this?"

"The Prince isn't an idiot." He didn't respond. Instead, his hands started to roam, followed soon after by his lips. And as much as I absolutely hated to admit it, I was liking it.

"Darkly!" I tried, but it sounded too much like a moan than a protest, which only encouraged him. Crap! "No, no sto-uhhahhh! No mor-uhhhhg…" My mind was trying to communicate, but my body was obviously off on a coffee break and wasn't listening. And because of that, my resolve was fast fading away into meaningless babble, and even more so when he became more adventurous.

"Alright!" I cried breathlessly, "You win! But make one mistake and it's over, understand?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" he asked cockily. I just glared. "Fine, fine. No mistakes." I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me back to the bedroom where he set me on the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing me fiercely as he did so.

"Funny," I muttered after a moment, "I didn't think you were interested in sex…"

"You thought wrong." From there on, his lips prevented any more protests from me.

* * *

"These markings are very beautiful," the Dark Prince said huskily as he brushed his fingertips over my back.

"You would think so…" I mumbled tiredly. He continued stroking the creepy, creepy tattoos that had adorned my back for a while now, leaning forward every so often to kiss them.

"Where did you get them, may I ask?"

"I don't know. They just appeared there one day. Just after I had Eden." I heard him laugh darkly.

"The Prince is still pretty sour about that, you know. Every time you bring up his brother, he thinks about that and broods over it." I scowled at his boldness.

"I'm not over it either, and I strongly suggest you drop the subject."

"Ooh, kitty has claws," he whispered mockingly. "You and I both know you can't hide from it forever."

"Darkly, this is your last warning: leave it alone."

"As you wish, Princess," he replied, chuckling. "But it's rather strange, I seem to recall these marks looking much different." I sighed.

"Don't call me 'Princess' and what do you mean different?"

"When they first appeared, didn't they depict flames?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah… what are you getting at?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Go look for yourself." For some reason, the way he said that made me nervous. I knew that the tattoo had been spreading, but… I hesitated, but got to my feet and made my way to the bathroom mirror. I paused there, with my back to the mirror, almost afraid of what I would find if I turned to look.

When I finally, forced myself to look over my shoulder, I almost screamed again. Darkly had been right. The entire thing had completely changed! Now, instead of the fiery vortex that had snaked it's way down my back, it was now an intricate pattern of black and red that spread across my shoulders, and sleekly down my back in a smooth hourglass shape, and branched back out at my hips, wrapping around my thighs and were now beginning to spiral down around my legs.

"What did I tell you?" the Dark Prince's voice startled me. "Different." I practically threw myself at him.

"If you know what this is, you better tell me right now!" I yelled, my anxiety getting the better of me. He just grabbed my shoulders to calm me.

"Sorry, no. But strangely enough, as beautiful as I find them to be, they make me nervous as well." I stared at him, my fear fading, and then returning.

"You? Nervous? Is that even possible?"

"Ha, ha," he replied sarcastically. We went back into the bedroom, where I sat on the bed. I felt like I was going to fall over any second if I didn't get off my feet. "In all seriousness," he continued, "it's only right, if you think about it."

"What do you mean?" I urged.

"I mean, that I, being a personification of the darkness within the Prince, would naturally be attracted to things that are of the same nature. That mark, for example."

"What about it?" He held up his hand.

"Be quiet a moment and I'll tell you! You, Naomi, are an Angel, and a being of Light. The darkness within you is very minimal, especially considering your amazing power. So my question is, if you are light, and that tattoo is dark, then how in the world did it find it's home there, on your back?" he asked. I considered this a moment.

"Well, maybe light and dark are attracted to each other. You know, like a magnet." Darkly snorted, but I quickly interrupted him, "if they aren't, then why do you feel the need to seduce me?" He stopped laughing, and looked at me hard before 'humph'-ing and looking away.

"My point is," he continued solemnly, "is that it got there somehow, likely through a powerful act of dark magic. I'm not sure how or why, but I've got a few ideas."

"What ideas? Stop being so mysterious!"

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think someone put that there for a reason. Those nasty nightmares you've been having? I'm convinced that they're tied to the tattoo."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense…" I mumbled, lowering my gaze. "But who put it there? Angelica?" He came over and sat next to me.

"Do you remember the trial?" he asked, a cocky smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you remember what happened when those bastards began putting all that pressure on you?" I stared at him blankly.

"Yes."

"What did you do? Remember?"

"Well… I was mad…"

"The way you acted towards that scrawny councilor was not only extremely uncharacteristic of you, but it frightened a few people as well, the Prince being one of them. He just couldn't figure out what had gotten into you, Naomi." Then it all came back to me. Now that he mentioned it, it did seem a little strange. I had been so mad that they'd lied about me and Jericho so much, just to unjustly execute me and the Prince. And the things I'd said... the way I'd felt… and the way the mark seemed to egg me on…

"I suppose you're right," I said softly. "But who, and why?" The Dark Prince shook his head.

"I don't know. But somehow I doubt it's your aunt."

"Ugh, could you not call her that? It's weird."

"From what I heard yesterday," he continued, ignoring me, "she's too wrapped up in her own twisted little desires to think of something this intricate. She wants you dead too badly to waste time trying to gain your trust." He took me by the shoulders again. "But what if… what if there's something going on that we're not seeing? What if there's someone else involved in all of this that we don't know about?" The seriousness in his eyes made me uneasy. What if he was right? Oh, crap, I'm doomed.

"Well…" Before I could say anything, someone knocked on the door, rather impatiently. Damn it! I'm still naked!

"Wait! Don't come in!" I shrieked in panic. I jumped up, grabbed the Prince's clothes and shoved them into is arms, then shoved him into the bathroom. "Stay in here and be quiet!" I hissed, shutting the door before he could protest. The knocker knocked again. "Hold your horses!" I quickly grabbed my fluffy bathrobe off the floor and threw in on, quickly making sure that it covered everything before answering the door.

"Naomi," Mike said dully, looking annoyed and avoiding my eyes. The second I opened the door and saw him my heart dropped down into my stomach. Crap, crap, crap…

"Uh… morning?" Crap, crap, crap…

"I just wanted to tell you that Jericho is awake now," he said curtly. At this news, my heart leapt back into my chest and did several summersaults.

"He is?! Already!?"

"Yes."

"Wait, just yesterday, he was on life support! What the hell…?" I trailed off.

"Someone put a vial of Water from the Fountain of Life in his drip," Mike explained. "Can't figure out who."

"Fountain… of Life? Isn't that the…" I thought back to my younger days in Azad, and those magical fountains the Prince and I stumbled upon every so often. I shook my head. "Nevermind."

"Go get the Prince, then come down to the clinic. He's waiting for you." Without even a second glance at me, he turned and walked down the hall at a brisk pace. I guess he's still not used to the whole brother and sister thing. I can't blame him for that… I'm not even used to it.

When I opened the bathroom door, the Prince, now half dressed, was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. I quickly went to his side and lifted his head on to my knees.

"Prince…?" He started to stir. "Prince, wake up." He groaned and opened his eyes, and looked around before focusing on me.

"Ugh… Naomi?" He sat up, still somewhat groggily, and dropped his forehead into his hand. "What happened? How did I get here…?"

"Instead of asking me, you should be asking _him_." I said coldly. He looked at me oddly for a moment, before it clicked and a nice big scowl settled over his features.

"What did he do? What did you do?!" I took the Prince's hand, wanting to hear the Dark Prince's explanation.

"**Instead of asking me, why don't you ask Naomi? Heheh." **Oh crap, I did not like the sound of his tone at all. **"I just hope that we'll be able to do it again real soon." **I let go of his hand, not wanting to hear any more gloating out of him. The Prince looked at me, half worried, half curious.

"Naomi…?" He started, then stopped momentarily, and then… "Oh, gods, no…" Oh crap, quick, Naomi think of something! "Naomi, tell me he's lying!"

"Uh… er… eh…" Oh, pull it together, girly! "It wasn't my fault! He practically forced me!" At this, the Prince fell back on the floor, his hands over his face. Damn it, now he was going to get mad at me! Ok, calm down… breathe… think of something… "Well, it wasn't exactly easy to resist, you know. When he's running around in your body, its just… look, can't we argue about this later?" He gave me a look that told me he thought I was just trying to weasel my way out of trouble. "Jericho is awake." He stopped, his mouth half open to start scolding me. For a split second, I could've sworn I saw all cognitive thought leave his mind, before about fifty different emotions flooded his eyes.

"He's… awake?" he repeated, as though unsure he'd really heard it.

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I want to go see him. So let's just put this conversation on hold, and you can kick my ass later, okay?" Strangely enough, he looked at me in agreement.

"Alright."

* * *

Kiri: woot! Darkly Returns!

Dark Prince: Finally! You bitch, you kept me out of the story far too long!

Kiri: Hey, be glad that you're even in it to begin with! Anyway, this chapter was rather fun to write. the Dark Prince's sexual exploits are always entertaining.

Dark Prince: Because I'm just so damn sexy.

Naomi: ... ew.

Prince: No, I'm the sexy one! Or did you forget that it was my body you were using?

Dark Prince: ...

Q: I take it Mike still isn't used to him being Naomi's brother?

Kiri: Gah! Hey! No fair! I didn't say it was time for the FAQ!

Q: too bad. I'm starting it anyway.

Kiri: ... I am the authoress here! I decide when to start the FAQ!

Q: fine. Start it already.

Kiri: Thank you. Ahem... time for teh FAQ goodness!

Q: so, about Mike...?

Kiri: oh, almost forgot! Who gets to do teh FAQ goodness today? Hmmm... I know! Princy!

Prince: Huh? oh, ok.

Q: so for the THIRD time, Mike doesn't like the idea of being Naomi's brother, huh?

A: Doen't look like it. For me, it's just one more man that won't be in my way.

Naomi: ...you idiot.

A: what?!

Naomi: Why do you men always have to compete with each other?! I'm already gonna marry you! What more do you want?!

A:... anyway...

Q: That Dark Perince, he's just so damn funny!

A: ...

Q: And sexy!

A: ...

Q: And smart! ...Hey, why can't the Prince be more like his dark side?

A: Because he's my DARK side! My OPPOSITE. Why would I WANT to be like him?!

Kiri: Ok, violence is not the answer, Princy. Put the sword away.

Prince: Killllll....

Dark Prince: Oh, build a bridge and get over it, you overgrown baby.

Kiri: ...I think I beter end this before a fight breaks out. heheh. So, next chappy is already in the works, and we finally get to see Jericho again! woohoo! Oh, the drama! so until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	13. Catching Up

Chapter 13

I was jittery with anxiety when the Prince and I reached the clinic. It had been a year since I last spoke to Jericho, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. I mean, did he know about Sora and I? The baby? Any thing that's happened at all? Would he be angry with me for leaving him? At that thought, I almost lost my nerve and about-faced to run back to my room… a little too late. The Prince opened the door to Jericho's private room and motioned for me to go in. Crap.

Jericho was sitting up in bed, chewing his fingernail, staring at the IV that was stuck in his arm. But only a second after the door opened, he looked up, and since I was the first in the room, his eyes locked with mine. He looked completely different than I remembered him to be. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was white! Didn't it used to be dark brown? It was also a lot longer than it used to be. But that was about all I got the chance to notice from the door, since my emotions got the better of me first. I ran to him and tossed my arms around him.

"Jericho! Thank god you're okay!" I said, hardly aware of what I was saying.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he said, lightly hugging my back with one arm, "But I'm black and blue all over, and you're squeezing me." At this, I quickly let go.

"Sorry," I offered. He gave a little 'it's ok' smile and opened his mouth the say something, but…

"You idiot!" the Prince practically yelled, punching his brother in the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to get his point across.

"Ahh! No hitting the sick!" Jericho cried, trying to shield himself.

"You're not sick!"

"Then no hitting the mortally wounded!" The Prince hit him again anyway.

"Sora, that's enough!" I exclaimed, trying to get him to let off.

"Just what were you thinking back there, trying to take down that monster by yourself if you couldn't even see it?!" The Prince demanded. Jericho cringed at the realization that his secret had been found out. "I was right there! You could've asked me, or any of the others that were there!" Jericho paused.

"…I needed you to protect Naomi," he answered simply. "And the others were busy keeping the guards off of us. Besides, I didn't expect my vision to fail so soon. I know I shouldn't have, but I panicked." The Prince calmed down after that, and sighed heavily.

"Just… don't do that again," he said sternly.

"I had no intentions." The three of us sat in silence for a moment, taking things in. I have to admit, even though Jericho's hair was dramatically different, I kinda liked it that way. For some reason, the white seemed to suit him better, and it definitely brought out the blue hue of his eyes more. And I liked the way it fell into his eyes, while the rest seemed to frame his face like a mane.

"What in the world happened to you?" the Prince asked after a moment.

"In terms of what?" Jericho replied. The Prince just stared, rather obviously, at his brother's hair, probably trying to figure out a polite way to ask.

"What, this?" Jericho said, gripping a lock of his hair. The Prince nodded. "Well, I was nearly crushed to death, so there must've been damage to my central nervous system. Must've hurt my back pretty bad just in the right place for this to happen." He shook his head. "But that's not what's important. What is important is that you tell me what's been going on while I was out."

"Oh, nothing, really, just my entire outlook on the world as we know it has been dramatically altered," I answered nonchalantly.

"Is that so? Well, that shouldn't be anything to worry over," Jericho replied jokingly.

"Wait a moment," the Prince interrupted, "how about you tell us where the hell you've been!" Jericho leaned back.

"The same place you've been, Sora: Prison, about ten stories underneath you. I probably could've broken out, but when I was arrested, they gave me an ultimatum. 'Give yourself up, or we kill the girl.' I can't believe I stupidly fell for that." He looked back up at the Prince and I. "Now enough about me. What about you two?" I glanced back at the Prince, who just shrugged.

"This is going to take a while," I said, "so get comfortable."

I told Jericho pretty much everything I knew that he didn't already. Apparently, Ryuunosuke had been giving him regular updates about my and his brother's activities. When I finished by telling him everything that had conspired just yesterday, he didn't react like I expected him to. Maybe it was because he was an Angel I expected him to freak out and start calling me a liar or something, but he didn't. Instead, he just sat there, his blue eyes focused on the bed sheets, arms folded as well as he could with the IV still stuck in his veins.

"I see…" he muttered, "now it all makes sense." I looked at him blankly for a moment, and was about to ask what he meant when he saw my expression and elaborated. "I wasn't sure what was going on or why, since I was just following orders… but now…" He looked up at me, a knowing smirk appearing on his lips. "If what you're telling me is true, then there's several reasons for all this nonsense. If you're Apollo's daughter, yet all of this time you were raised in another world completely out of her reach, then she's spent the past several years panicking."

"Panicking? Why?" I asked.

"It all has to do with two things, really. The first is the fact that she doesn't want you coming back and telling everyone what really happened. To all the Angels in the Heavens, Apollo was a madman who went crazy with power, and it took the heroics of the rest of the Council to bring him down. If you suddenly showed up and challenged that, it would become disastrous for her, especially if you found his tomb."

"What's so special about his tomb?" the Prince inquired from behind me.

"Oh, how do I explain this… It's kind of like the way father told us, that when someone of great importance dies, he's given a huge ceremonial burial. Apollo was High councilor, so like all other High Councilmen before him, he was given his very own tomb. However, if what Naomi says is true, which I firmly believe it is," he glanced at me and smiled, much to the Prince's disdain, "then that's got to be where the real truth is buried. Why else would Angelica go through so much trouble to erase any record of it, and guard it so heavily? Obviously, there's something down there that she doesn't want anyone knowing about, and she can't very well just go in and take it, ether, since only certain individuals named specifically by the deceased can enter."

"…wow," I said, completely taken.

"Yes, well, some of us actually _pay attention _in class," he teased. I frowned.

"Shut up…" I murmured. He laughed softly, which only made me frown even more. "You said there were two things. What's the other?" I said bluntly, trying to change the subject.

"Simple, really. Well, for me, that is. This isn't actually very common knowledge. The other reason Angelica wants you killed is because you're the very last part of the family who could invoke the Rules of Succession." I blinked.

"What in the world are the Rules of Succession?" I questioned.

"Exactly what the name implies," Jericho replied nonchalantly. "Basically, they relay instructions regarding new Council Members. Each position has it's own rules about apprenticeships and seniority, and so on. But the rules for High Councilor are a bit more… particular."

"What do you mean 'particular'? Stop being so mysterious!" I said sternly. Jericho only smiled and continued on.

"If the current High Councilor should die in an unexpected fashion, before an apprentice is named, the position is given, most of the time temporarily, to a relative most fit for the job. In most cases, it's given to a son or daughter, provided they are old and experienced enough."

"Mike and I were too young at the time," I said.

"But then why Angelica?" The Prince pointed out, "Aslan said that she was the youngest of four. Why her and not one of the other two?" Jericho considered this, and folded his arms.

"You know… I don't know."

"What don't you know?" a new voice intruded after the door to Jericho's room swung open.

"Aslan!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised to see him here. He smiled at me.

"Naomi, good to see you," he said, "Prince," he nodded to the Prince, who nodded back. Then he turned his focus to Jericho.

"I just received word that you were awake, so I came to see how you were doing," he explained.

"I'm fine. I've definitely seen better days, but I'm alright for the most part," Jericho told him.

"Glad to hear it. Now what were you talking about when I walked in?"

"I was telling them about the Rules of Succession." I turned to Aslan.

"When Apollo was killed, Mike and I were too young to take over, right?" I asked.

"Yes, not to mention human born, and not exactly public knowledge," he explained.

"But you said angelica was the youngest of four. Why did the position go to her and not to you or… the other guy?"

"Well…" Aslan folded his arms, and gazed upward, as though in deep thought.

"I told you before, Angelica was terribly jealous of Apollo. She wanted his position so bad she could taste it. The reason I didn't get the post is because she discovered my own involvement when I persuaded the Empress of Time to send you and your mother to another world. But before she could do anything to me, I resigned my position and ran off with Michael and a few others to form the Renegades soon after. And Aries… lord, there's no telling what happened to him. Always was the black sheep…"

"So basically, I'm really the only one who can still step in and take over," I concluded.

"That's correct." I sighed heavily.

"Why me…"

"Well, with all of this in mind," Jericho began, thankfully taking everyone's attention off of me, "it should be obvious what needs to be done next. We've got to go back to Azad and get into that tomb. There has to be something in there we can use."

"Agreed," Aslan said promptly. "Just as soon as you're back on your feet."

"You don't have to wait for me," Jericho protested, "Naomi's probably the only one who can get in there, anyway."

"No, you're coming too. Your commander wishes me to inform you that you just became Naomi's personal bodyguard." Both Jericho and I halted at the same time and looked at the Renegade Leader blankly.

"I have his request in my office if you'd like to see it."

"…No… I'll take your word for it…" He and I looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing. The Prince was not going to like this. "Alright. At the rate I'm going, it should only be a few more days. Maybe less."

"Maybe we should let the doctors decide that," I said softly, "the last thing we need is you keeling over again." Jericho scoffed.

"In a sense, I am a doctor. Comes with the job. I have to know how to take care of myself, or anyone else I'm working with." He looked at me confidently. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Kiri: Wow, a lot has happened since we last met, dear minion- er, readers. heheh.

Dark Prince: and she actually means it this time. She hasn't just been lazy.

Kiri: See? I've even got Darkly vouching for me! Anyway, to give a basic rundown... First, my poor, poor dog sadly had to die of kidney failure. I've got a huge dedication to him in my profile, in case anyone missed it.

Dark Prince: Probably everybody. Becasue no one cares about you!

Kiri: ... anyway... it was lonely for a while, but we got a new doggie! Whoes name has changed from Shadow, to Buddy, to Baron von Buddrick. Lord knows how that happened. O.o So after that, my brother comes by and drops off his brats for a week, then my dad's sister got arrested, and now, I've just started college. Holy CRAP August has been merciless!

Naomi: I'll say.

Kiri: and on top of all that, my compy died, so I had to replace it! Poor, poor compy... It lived a full life. I really wish things would stop dying around here. But either way, I'm back now, and with any luck, there won't be any more disasters around here! Darkly, put down that flamethrower!

Darkly: (hides behind back) What flamethrower?

Kiri: I would also like to state that I'm becomming a little tired of the current pairing I have here... I think it's time for a little chaos! Muhuhahahahahaha!!! Ahem. Well, I'm a bit strapped for time, so I'm gonna have to cut it short with no FAQ, Sorry, folks. I'll try to put one in next time, though! So until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again...!


	14. Trouble Begins in Paradise

Chapter 14

"Stop picking at it or it'll come off!" Naomi scolded me as she slapped my hand away from the tight bandages around my ribs.

"It's cutting off my circulation!" I argued. "I can hardly breathe in this thing!"

"**Goodness. You sound like a child."**

"Get used to it. The doctors said you'd have to wear it until you're completely healed."

"The brace I can deal with, but did they have to put this on so tight?"

"Just stop whining already."

"I'm not whining! It's too tight!" Naomi grasped my arm and tugged. I complied and stood up. Wow, I'd forgotten just how small she really was. For a moment, my eyes fell on her waist, and I was sorely tempted to put my arms around her. I resisted.

"Stop being such a baby. The Prince is probably waiting for us, and you know how impatient he is."

"Especially since we're alone together," I added. "Fine. You win. But this thing is still too damn tight." She just rolled her eyes and started for a door. I quickly and somewhat grudgingly picked up the cane the doctors gave me and followed her. Even with the brace on my leg, I needed a cane for support, or I'd be limping around like an idiot. At least this was only for a few days until my leg healed.

I followed Naomi out of the small clinic room and into the hall way. I'd never really cared much about interior decorating, but even I noticed how boring and lifeless the corridor was. It almost made my want to go back into my room, when the walls at least had a few frames hung, and there was medical equipment everywhere to distract you from how bare it was. The other thing I noticed was…

"Where is he?" Naomi questioned, looking up and down the hall. No Sora. "He said he would meet us here in the morning."

"It is a big building. And he's not exactly used to everything here like we are. He probably got lost," I suggested. But my gut said something else. All of us knew full well what had happened between Naomi and I a year ago, and we all knew about my son. No one wanted to talk about it, but it was there, creating barriers between the three of us. There was no way my brother would allow Naomi and I to be alone together for as long as we have. He didn't trust me not to try anything. He didn't trust Naomi to not give in. Something was definitely wrong here. "Let's go check his room," I said, trying to keep the firmness out of my voice. Without saying anything, Naomi nodded and we started off.

It was difficult trying to keep a quick pace with all these braces on. Getting up the stairs was even worse. I felt like a fool having to drag my bad leg of several flights of stairs, and even more so in front of my ex lover.

"**I told you to move out of the way. You didn't listen."**

"Shut up…" I growled out of the corner of my mouth.

"**Well, you better hurry to your dear little brother. Lord only knows what could happen to him at this point." **His tone was mocking, and it irritated me a hell of a lot more than I would've liked to admit. I knew he was only trying to get to me. At least, that what the rational part of me was saying. He chuckled darkly, and slipped back into my subconscious. My mind was my own, for a while, anyway.

Upon arriving at Sora's room, I found the door unlocked. With a quick sidelong glance at Naomi, I gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open, allowing her entry first. A second later, she gasped and darted into the room.

"Prince!" I didn't like the alarm in her voice. I looked in after her, just in time to see her collapse onto her knees next to my brother. I quickly followed and knelt down on the other side of him.

Whatever had happened, it happened at least a half hour ago. By the looks of things, he'd been in the middle of getting dressed, since his was shirtless. His skin was cold and sweaty when I turned him onto his back, and he was paler than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Naomi inquired, her voice quiet. She sounded almost scared. I had a few ideas, but I volunteered none of them. Keeping her eyes on him, she reached out and tenderly touched his face. "He's burning!" I brushed his hair away and pressed my palm against his forehead.

"Definitely feverish," I agreed. At this point, I checked everything else. Pulse, a bit slow, but around where it should've been. Breathing somewhat ragged. His throat was slightly swollen, and he looked a bit… skinny. Naomi watched me worriedly throughout my entire procedure. "… I don't think it's anything to worry about," I finally told her. "It looks like he just caught a regular common cold."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. His fever is really high, though. Help me get him back in bed." With our combined efforts, and me with the brunt of his weight, we hauled him off the floor and back under his blankets. "Remind me when he wakes up to tell him to lose some damn weight," I said, leaning on my cane. Naomi giggled. Whether it was the noise we were making or having been tossed back in bed, my brother stirred. Naomi sat on the edge of the bed as he opened his eyes.

"…Naomi?" he sounded about as bad as he looked.

"Hey," Naomi cooed, grasping his hand, "are you okay?"

"…I feel awful." Naomi leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and I couldn't deny the ping of jealousy in my stomach.

**"Envy, much?"**

I tried my best not to scowl, but I'm not sure how successful I was.

"You're going to feel awful for a few days," I said boldly, interrupting their touching moment. Sora looked over at me, his expression tired. I moved closer. "At least until this fever breaks."

"Fever…?" he repeated, as though unsure what I was talking about.

"Just a cold, nothing to worry about," I said, trying to sound assuring. "You'll be fine in a couple days as long as you stay in bed." He obviously did not like this, and opened his mouth to argue. Figures. "Don't even start that," I cut him off. "We both know I'm right. You're just going to have to deal with not knowing our exact whereabouts for a while until this passes." He definitely did not like this, and narrowed his eyes in the best glare he could muster and set his jaw in a pout. I had to stop myself from laughing at him. He reminded me of our childhoods, when he was such a mama's boy all he had to do was pout to get what he wanted. Some things never change, I suppose.

"I'll stay here with him," Naomi told me. "He stayed with me when I was sick."

"Then the three of us will be spending some time together, it seems." I pulled out the chair from the desk and plopped down in it, which my leg thanked me profusely for. Naomi gave me a clueless look.

"Why? Don't you have things to do?"

"Yes. I'm doing it as we speak. They made me your bodyguard, remember? Wherever you go, I follow."

"Oh…" By the slightly guilty look she had when she looked away, I wondered if I was being too matter-of-factly.

"Hey, it's not like anything can be done about it. Ryuunosuke practically owns me, and when he tells me to jump, well, I jump." I paused. "And to think, I used to be a Prince."

"What happened?" my brother inquired, seeing the humor in my statement.

"Angelica happened." And just like that, the humor was gone.

When my brother finally got too tired to keep his eyes open, Naomi and I left him alone to sleep. Always dutiful, I shadowed her around for a while, only occasionally responding to her inquiries that I didn't need to rest, even though the bones in my leg were beginning to ache mercilessly. It wasn't until afternoon that we found ourselves in a lounge, talking and laughing with each other, just like in Babylon. I'd forgotten just how well we got along together, and I found myself wondering what had gone wrong between us.

It wasn't long before my love for her reignited with a vengeance, and with it, my disdain for the fact that I couldn't have her.

**"Sure you can. After all, you got to her first."**

Oh no, I do not need this right now.

**"Say what you will. You know I'm right. That fool idiot brother of yours swept her away from you. She was yours and he took her from you." **

I looked away from Naomi for a moment to hide my discomfort.

"Shut up, will you?" I muttered as silently as I could.

**"You could take her back, you know. Right now. All you have to do is walk over there and… take control."**

I did not like the tone of his voice.

"Jericho? Are you alright?" Naomi asked.

**"Fine. If you won't…"**

And something happened that hadn't happened in years. I blacked out.

* * *

Kiri: Well, it took a while, but here it is at long last. Chappy 14! And Jericho's back! Woot!

Jericho: About time.

Kiri: Hey! At least you even get chapters! I could just give them all to Naomi!

Jericho: ...

Kiri: Yeah, I thought so.

Naomi: So now what's going to happen?

Kiri: Well, I was getting a little tired of Princy and Naomi's perfect relationship, so I decided to just throw in some chaos! Muhahahaha!

Prince: Don't you dare!

Kiri: Now, with Jericho and his darker half running amuk, who knows what will happen!

Q: What the hell?! What is he going to do to Naomi?!

A: I dunno.

Q: And why did the Prince have to get sick right then, huh?

A: Well, I needed a way to get him out of the picture for a bit so I could throw a little anarchy into his relationship. Heheh.

Q: Why do you have to disappeare off the face of the planet for months at a time?!

A: Well, I started collage, and believe me, it's hard ass work. And, it's a writer's natural tendancy to disappear off the Earth at random intervals for little or no apparent reason. It insn't my fault.

Q: Yes it is!

A: Shut up.

Kiri: so anyway, we've still got a ways to go, so buckle up and get ready for a wild ride as secrets are exposed, hearts are broken, and governments are toppled! Also, I may as well say this now, I'm thinking about doing some similar stories to this one for a number of other things, like Kingdom Hearts, or Ratchet and Clank, Dragon Ball Z... After I finish up with this story, I probably end up doing one of these, but I can't really decide which. So I'll put a poll up in my profile and let you, my lovely minion- er, readers and fan, decide what I write next! So stay tuned, because Kiri's not putting away the keyboard for a long time to come! Until next time! (singing) So long! Farewell1 Until we meet again...!


	15. Your Father's Daughter

**NOTE!!! Don't forget to vote in my profile for whatever story you'd like to see me write next!!**  


* * *

Chapter 15

No words could describe how lousy I felt. Nothing, nothing could justify my actions last night. How could I? What was I thinking? And the worst part of all? I didn't regret it.

I sat on the edge of my bed, fighting back angry tears, mentally kicking my own ass while the brother of my true love slept soundly behind me. My tears blurred my vision as I stared down at the beautiful ring that now adorned my finger. I remembered this ring… It was the one that had caught my eye back in Babylon. Lord knows I wanted it, and now the blue gem finally found its way to my finger, but as a gift from the wrong man.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked over my shoulder at Jericho's sleeping form, not sure what to feel or think. And… oh no, I think looking at him made it worse. He just looked so… peaceful and innocent, and the way his white bangs fell into his closed eyes, he looked boyish. Then I remembered the Prince, in his own room, sleeping off a nasty fever and my heart broke. Something inside me gave away and I exploded into tears and violent sobs.

Obviously, all the noise I was making woke Jericho.

"Oh, gods, my head…" he said as he sat up. "…What the…Naomi?" For some reason, knowing that he was looking at me while I was crying only made me cry harder. "Naomi!" He hovered over me for a moment as though not sure what to do, and then pulled me into his arms. "Come on, Naomi, don't cry! Please don't… Come on, just tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did? Please, stop crying!" Even though I was upset beyond words, there was actually something funny about how he was acting. He was behaving like any guy would around a crying female: he had no idea what to do, and was panicking.

After sobbing into his chest for a few minutes, I washed my face in the bathroom, and sulked back out to rejoin him. He'd pulled his pants on (thank you, lord) and was seated on the edge, his face buried in his hands.

"…I didn't hurt you… did I?" he asked softly.

"No…" Not physically, anyway. Jericho stood up and walked over to me slowly, as though carefully judging his actions. I couldn't read his expression exactly, but something in his eyes sent chills through me.

"Naomi," he placed both hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes, "This is going to sound crazy, but please, indulge me. …What happened last night?" I blinked and stared back blankly.

"What?" Well, that was the most not intelligent thing I could've said.

"Please, just tell me." I kept staring. Just what was he getting at with this? Did he not remember it at all? He definitely seemed resolved enough yesterday! And now… wait a minute, was this a joke? Was he trying to weasel out of feeling guilty? Oh, that's not going to fly… But if he was trying to worm his way out of trouble… then why did the fear in his eyes seem so genuine?

"Uh," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "We had sex?" Jericho exhaled shakily, dropping his eyes.

"I was afraid of that… what else?"

"Wait, don't you remember any of what happened yesterday?" I demanded, starting to get a little annoyed. He looked back at me, eyes wide and shook his head.

"No." My mouth dropped open and I stood there, gaping at him like a fish for a moment.

"What… really?" Stupid answer number two.

"No, I don't." I reached up and lightly put my hands over his to try and comfort him a little. For some reason, I knew without a single doubt that he was telling the truth, and to be honest, that worried me.

He quickly caught sight of my ring and grabbed my hand to look more carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me after giving me this big long speech."

"Speech? What speech? What did I say?"

"Uh…" I racked my brain to remember his exact words. "Something about being bonded for eternity… I can't really remember now." Every bit of color drained from his face and he looked up at me, horrified.

"Get dressed." That was all he said.

Less that ten minutes later, I found myself in Aslan's office, sitting quietly while Jericho spilled the whole story, or at least, as much as he knew. All the while, Aslan listened patiently, occasionally making understanding sounds.

"That's all I know. But if what she said is true…" he trailed off.

"Hmm… it definitely sounds like it," Aslan agreed.

"Do you think we are?"

"Quite possibly." Wait, am I missing something? "What can you feel?" Whoa, ok, I'm definitely missing something. Jericho paused for a moment.

"… The same way I felt this morning. But- wait… confusion? That's not mine." They both looked back at me, and I'm pretty sure it didn't take the resurrection of Albert Einstein to see the huge question marks over my head.

"Ok, what the hell are you two talking about?" I demanded. But rather than being answered, that only seemed to confirm something for them.

"There you have it, Jericho." Jericho's shoulders slumped down.

"Oh no… Naomi, I'm so sorry." For what?!

"Don't fret, I'm sure there's a way to undo it somehow," Aslen told him.

"How soon can I speak with Ryuunosuke?"

"I'll get in contact with him immediately and let him know the situation."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, boy."

"No, really-"

"HEY! Remember me?! I'm sitting over here being ignored!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair, immediately gaining both their attention. "Would you two stop with all the sentimentality and just tell me what the hell you're going on about?!" After staring blankly at me for a moment, they looked to each other.

"Should I tell her?" Aslan offered. Jericho shook his head.

"No. I will."

"Tell me what?" I demanded. Jericho came over and took my hands.

"We're bonded," he said simply. At first, I wanted to angrily ask what that meant, but then I saw the sorrowful seriousness in his face, and my anger faded, replaced by puzzlement. "It's an old Angelic ritual, forgotten by most. It used to be popular in the military for fighting against demons, but dwindled over time because of the enormous amount of magical energy it takes to form."

"Ok… But what _is_ it exactly?"

"It's a mental and spiritual link between us that binds us to each other's mind and soul. We can feel each other through it, and use it to tell where the other is. But it takes a huge amount of magical power to form one, so it isn't used anymore. But the link is considered sacred, since it binds the two people in a lot of ways, even if it's broken. In a way, you could call it a marriage."

"MARRIAGE?!" I shrieked. "You mean we're…!" I waited for him to smile and call out 'April Fools' or something. I waited for someone to tell me it was all a joke. That this wasn't real, just a stupid custom that could easily be broken. But he nodded solemnly.

"I don't remember what happened last night, but for this… I'm sorry." I felt sick. My knees got wobbly and I nearly fell on the floor, but Jericho held me up. "Hey, don't faint on me. There's a way to undo this. We just need to find it." That didn't help me much. My legs continued to feel like jell-o and refused to work properly. Through all of my own garbled emotions, I felt a hint of deep concern that, for whatever reason, I just knew wasn't mine.

"…I don't feel well…" I muttered. Jericho picked me up so I wouldn't collapse.

"Do you need a doctor?" Aslan quickly inquired.

"No, I think she just need a moment to take this all in," Jericho answered. "I should get her back to her room."

"Very well. I will get in touch with Ryuunosuke. With any luck, we'll find a way to fix this."

"I hope so." I didn't say it, but I found myself wishing the same thing, with all my might, hoping desperately that whatever deity was listening would just happen to be in a generous mood. But with my streak of bad luck, chances were that things would only get worse.

After taking me back to my room, Jericho had to leave for an appointment with the doctor to see if his leg was healed enough to take the brace off. I laid in bed for a while, wondering just what the hell fate had in store for me next. There was no way I could hide this from the Prince, and once he found out, there was no telling how upset he'd become. And based on past experiences, the Prince getting upset and angry was a very bad thing.

After trying unsuccessfully to make sense out of things on my own, I gave up, hoping that Jericho was coming up with a plan, like he always did. But before I completely put myself at his mercy, I found myself standing outside of my mother's room.

"Naomi? Goodness, child, where have you been? Not avoiding me, I hope." Well, it was nice to know that she hadn't changed much.

"No… but…" her good willed smile faded when she saw how grim I was, and it was replaced my motherly concern.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

"Well… can I come in?" I fidgeted a little. Without hesitation, mom stood aside, allowing me entry. She shut the door, came back over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not even sure where to start." Mom led me over to the big king sized bed where we both sat down. "You remember the Prince, right? My boyfriend?"

"Yes, I remember him. Handsome boy. Wait, don't tell me you're worried that I don't approve-" My cheeks turned red.

"No! No, that's not it."

"Then what?" Well, here goes nothing.

"Something… weird happened last night."

"Did he hit you?!"

"Mom!"

"Because if he did-"

"Mom! Stop! He hasn't touched me! This isn't even about him!"

"I'm sorry, honey, I just worry about you." Well, it definitely didn't take us long to get things back to normal. I almost felt sixteen again.

"No, it's his brother, Jericho. He and I had a relationship a long time ago, but we kinda broke up. Only, we never really made it official because he was arrested before we got the chance to talk, and we haven't seen each other until just a few days ago."

"So how's he been reacting to you being with his brother?"

"Fine… I mean, he's ok with it. But last night… "

"What? What happened last night?" Mom pressed.

"Well, I'm not really sure… but now, I seem to find myself… married." Her eyes went so wide I thought they would fall out for a moment.

"Married?" she exclaimed, "Honey, how in the world did this happen?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Jericho can't remember a thing, which makes things even worse, but whatever poetry he recited last night put some kind of link between us that basically married us." Mom stood up.

"Where is he now?" she inquired.

"Mom, don't go get on his case about it, he doesn't even remember doing it. Besides, I don't think he did it on purpose."

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to get on his case. I was actually going to ask how he knew about the bonding ritual." This time, my eyes bugged out.

"Wha- what? You mean you know about it too?!" Mom nodded, a knowing smile crossing her features.

"I was married to your father much the same way. It was really the only way we could do it, since Angels aren't supposed to be romantic with humans. No one really knows about it much anymore, so it was a relatively safe method."

"I think my brain just turned off," I said blankly, scratching my head. My mom laughed, and came back to sit next to me. "Are you sure my real father was really…"

"Yes, Naomi. Apollo was a great man in his time, whether you believe that or not. Just look what he did for me." I glanced at her sideways.

"Saved you from that rat bastard husband of yours?"

"Yes. But that isn't all." She gave me one of those sickeningly sweet 'mom' smiles. "He gave me a beautiful daughter, and a very handsome son." Mike. I hadn't thought about him in a while. I wonder where he went off to if he's been avoiding me all this time?

"But the point of all this," I restated, realizing we were getting off topic, "is that I'm promised to the Prince, but I ended up bonded to his brother! Even worse, while he was in bed, sick! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Mom paused and gave it a moment of serious thought before giving me a thoughtful smile.

"Something tells me that the two of you will figure it out if you just put your heads together," she said. "Don't worry about the Prince, honey. If he really loves you and knows that you love him back, he'll understand."

"I don't know about that…" I mumbled, remembering all the time he'd physically abused me after a fight. I shivered. "He's got a bit of a temper…"

"Like I said, if he really loves you, he'll understand. Besides, no one, especially some spoiled royal, is going to lay a hand on my daughter. Not while I'm around." That gave me some security, but didn't help my bravado any. "Now, since we haven't seen one another for years, how about a little girl time? Just us." As ridiculous as it felt, it was actually an appealing idea. I smiled, temporarily forgetting the whole problem at hand.

"Yeah. Sure." The two of us walked to the door, but just after my mom opened it, she gave me another 'mom' look.

"You really are your father's daughter." As we continued down the hall, for whatever weird reason, that small remark made me smile.

* * *

Kiri: Woo! another chappy! within a week, too!

Dark Prince: Aren't you proud.

Kiri: Yes, I am! Now don't ruin it for me! No, I'd like to once again remind everyone to vote on my profile for what I should write after I finish Warrior's Angel! I'd also like to remind everyone to leave a bloody review! I can't do anything but the same thing without knowing what you think, peoples! All I do know is that I've seriously slacked off on the Prince's character.

Prince: No kidding!

Kiri: But, tho be honest, I think I'm going to have to make a Warrior's Angel 5 now... there's just to flippin much to write, and I can't fit it all into this story. So as of now, my new game plan is to finish this one out with the Heavens and the Angelic government, and then move on and do one that follows The Two Thrones. With my own little twists added, of course. So I once more appologize for destroying Princey's character... lord knows I haven't played Prince of Persia in months (shame on me) and I'm trying to get his old charm back in. Well, hopefully when the fifth part comes along, I'll be able to play through and write at the same time and once again nail his character. Um, that's about all the time I have for today, so I mucs cut it short. Just make sure you all vote in my profile and leave a review before you run off! So until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Untill we meet again...!


	16. Warrior's Promise

Chapter 16

"Prince, are you sure you're well enough to be doing this?" I asked for what could've been the thousandth time that morning. By now he'd even stopped giving me looks.

"Yes, Naomi, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay in bed a little longer…"

"Naomi, I'm perfectly fine to be doing this, now will you stop asking?" I bit my lip. His fever had finally broke, and one of the doctors said he was well enough to be on his feet, but…

"They still said you should take it easy on yourself. And what we'll be doing is clearly _not_ taking it easy." With Jericho healed and the Prince back on his feet, we were finally able to go back to Azad and see what was in my father's tomb. Aslan had called a meeting for everyone who was going as soon as he'd heard that the Prince was well and Jericho was in one piece again.

The Prince finished lacing his boots and stood up. He was a little wobbly from inaction, but quickly regained his balance.

"There, see? I'm perfectly alright." Right after he finished, he paused, and then grimaced. "Shut up," he muttered.

"What'd he say?"

"…Nothing." I got up, ready to start pestering him.

"Aw, come on. Tell me!"

"No. Just forget about it." I stuck my lip out. "And don't make that face, either. It doesn't work." Unfortunately for him, the way his lips twitched gave him away. I sat back down and folded my hands at my chest.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?" I whined. "Pretty please tell me what he said? I want to laugh, too…"

"Naomi, stand up."

"Pretty please with sugar lumps on top?" He put his hands on his hips and stared at me for a moment before retreating into a fit of nasty sounding coughs. Well, so much for me finding out what Darkly said. I stood up and tried to comfort him. "Babe… you sure you'll be alright? That sounds horrible."

"I'll…" he coughed again, "I'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"Prince, really. I can go tell Aslan you're still sick," I offered, but he stopped me.

"Naomi, it's just a cough. No one has ever died from a cough. I just need some water, that's all." He leaned down and kissed me reassuringly, and it was at this point that Jericho, who had been waiting for us outside, decided to see what was taking us so long.

"So that's why I've been waiting for a good ten minutes," he said loudly, announcing his presence. He wanted to sound like he was teasing us, but through the bond, I felt a nasty sting of envy that was there and gone almost immediately. I broke my kiss with the Prince out of surprise

"**Hasn't he ever heard of knocking?" **the Dark Prince asked irritably.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you don't have time to stand there and make out. Aslan's expecting us," Jericho said matter-of-factly. "But business aside…" he walked over to us and examined his brother, "Brother, you look a little pale. That cough I heard earlier didn't sound good, either. Are you sure you should be up so soon?" The Prince stepped smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"Not you too!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "How many times must I repeat myself? I'm fine!"

"Oh, at least another fifty," I teased, earning myself a 'shut up' look from the Prince.

The three of us left the room and began our trek to Aslan's office, and the whole way, I paid close attention to what I was feeling through my link to the Prince's brother. It wasn't very strong, so all we could feel from each other for the moment were emotional spikes, so I paid very close attention to that other part that didn't seem to belong to me. The burning resentment I felt in him made me nervous, and the fact that it felt so… suppressed only made it worse. The both of us had agreed to keep the bond a secret from the Prince, but… well, I don't know. Something just didn't see quite right.

I turned back to glance at Jericho several times. His expression was hard and stony until he noticed me looking at him and gave me a half-smile. A couple times I felt a spike in his emotions, but they never lasted more than a few seconds before he suppressed them. I wondered for a moment if he could feel that he was making me nervous.

"Ah, there you all are," Aslan greeted us as we walked into his office. It looked like we were the ones he was waiting on because Mike, my Mom and Ryuunosuke were there already. The Prince and I took our place in the group while Jericho slinked to the back. "Now that we're all here, and hopefully well enough to move on," I had to hold back a slight smile when he looked right at the Prince when he said this. The Prince struggled to hide a barely stifled cough. Male pride. Honestly…

Alsan continued, "I think it's obvious what our next move should be. Since we finally discovered where my brother's tomb was hidden all those years ago, and the guard is no longer there, thanks to Miss Fox," I blushed, "the tomb should be our next destination."

"There's a problem, though," Ryuunosuke interjected, his face slightly grim, "since the guard was vanquished, the cavern beneath Azad is now swarmed with Guards. We cannot simply waltz in like we own it. Not without getting swarmed."

"Should I get some men together?" Mike asked.

"No, launching an attack would be foolish," the Prince spoke up, "Believe me, I am speaking from experience. And from what I have seen of your troops, they are in no condition to battle again so soon." Mike opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it, knowing the Prince was right.

"That's my fault, isn't it?" I mumbled. The Prince squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Well, if you had just listened to my that night I sprung you from ol' Zurvan's clutches, you wouldn't have got arrested to begin with. No capture, no rescue, none of this mess. So yeah, technically it is your fault," Mike replied accusingly. I scowled at him and stuck my tongue out. I suddenly felt a spike of joviality through my bond with Jericho, and I looked back to see him trying to stifle a grin. I willed as much disdain as I could to him.

"Well, it's definitely obvious that Angelica is trying to keep whatever is down there from being found out," Aslan said, having watched Mike and I and our undoubtedly childish exchange, but choosing not to comment. "But if the place is now under heavy watch…" he paused, "Obviously, you will all have to sneak in somehow."

"Sneak in?" Mike exclaimed, "How the hell do we do that?" Jericho cleared his throat very loudly, getting Mike's attention. "…Oh. Should've known."

"**So, we sneak in, go tomb raiding, and then go knock a tyrant off her throne? Sound like fun," **the Dark Prince mused cheerfully from the Princes mind. The Prince and I looked at each other briefly, probably thinking the same thing, but decided to ignore it.

"But even so, there's the problem of getting there in one piece," Mike continued seriously. "Flying will be fast, but we'll be caught for sure. And sailing there would take forever."

"Quite the contrary," Ryuunosuke told us confidently," Because of the rescue and the outstanding number of guards moved to the caverns beneath Azad, the patrols around the astral layer are way down. Almost nonexistent, even,"

"Wait, so you mean we can…" I started, feeling a sudden burst of hope in my chest.

"Indeed, Naomi. You can fly there via the astral layer." I almost jumped for joy. I could fly again! Hooray!

"What's the astral layer?" the Prince asked me quietly.

"It's the buffer zone between the world here and the Heavens. It's what we use to get around quickly down here," I explained.

"So you do actually know something about your own culture. Amazing, Naomi. What other tricks can you do?" Mike teased. I turned and sneered at him.

"Leave me alone, you… loser!"

"Loser? I don't see you leading a small army to come and save some poor slob who is supposed to save the Heavens, but couldn't find her own ass in a sandstorm."

"Hey! I could too!"

"Yeah, sure you could," he smiled at me with that overconfident smirk of his. I could not let him get the upper hand here. NO. WAY.

"Why don't you come over here and say that, you-"

"Alright, Naomi, calm down!" the Prince said to me, gripping my arm. "Just ignore him."

"Easy for you to say!"

"_Real_ easy for you to say," Jericho interjected, staring right at his brother as he said this. "Little brother." The Prince stared back and I watched his lips curl into a scowl. I almost felt like laughing at them, when my brain suddenly processed something. Watching the Prince and his brother have this moment of sibling rivalry… it was almost the same way that Mike and I… OH GOD NO.

We were, and always had acted this way to each other. He was always either trying to scare me or making fun of me. I was always trying and failing to defend myself from his badgering. We were acting just like… siblings. Just like brother and sister. Which, apparently, we were.

Luck for me though, that train of thought died when my mother began chuckling.

"With all this sibling rivalry, I almost feel at home," she said, more to herself than anyone else, but Aslan acknowledged her.

"Anyway," Aslan said, redirecting everyone's attention back on topic, "now there's the small issue of who's going. Personally, I believe as few as possible, thus the absolute necessities."

"Simple," Jericho answered, "Naomi goes. As her body guard, I go where she goes."

"As do I," the Prince announced, and I could practically se the testosterone in the air around him. Sigh…

"Michael should go as well," Mom said matter-of-factly. "He is Apollo's son, after all. There might be something there for him."

"Agreed," Aslan nodded.

"But now we've got a new problem," Mike pointed out, "The Prince is grounded. He wouldn't be able to fly with us if we're taking the astral layer." The two older angels pondered this for a moment while the Prince looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Apparently, he'd forgotten that little issue.

"It won't be a problem if he had wings," Aslan suggested.

"Yeah, but can he use them?" Mike argued.

"Yes, he can," I interrupted them, and they both looked at me. "Back on the Island of Time, when I found Mike's wings, we had to use them a couple times to get around the environment. I taught him how, and he caught on fairly quickly."

"Wait, he used my-"

"Wonderful! It's all settled then!" Aslan pulled a drawer in his desk out and retrieved and angel charm. "Here you are, lad." He tossed it to the Prince. "I'm getting too old to be flying about. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so I see no harm in landing them to you." The Prince examined the charm for a moment.

"Thank you. I will not soon forget this."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't."

"It's settled then. You four should go as soon as possible, so Aslan and I will arrange for tomorrow morning," Ryuunosuke announced, "Jericho should be able to take it from there."

"Leave it to me," Jericho replied subtly.

After that, everyone left except Jericho, who stayed behind to discuss the plan for tomorrow's tomb raiding adventure, and probably talk about our little... erm, 'problem' as well. I stayed with the Prince for the duration of the day until Jericho came and kidnapped me sometime in the early evening. I almost didn't want to, since the Prince had only said he'd be right back, but I couldn't help but laugh when Jericho wrote up a fake ransom note and left it in my place.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the main corridor on the bottom floor, still giggling at the thought of Sora finding the note and what his reaction might be.

"Mike tells me you've never been to the beach," he answered. "There's nothing more breathtaking than a sunset over the ocean." I could hardly contain my excitement, and practically pestered him with questions all the way outside.

The moment I laid eyes of the scene he'd described to me, I stopped in mid sentence and gawked slack jawed.

"…Wow…" He'd been right. The set was nearly set now, and the entire sly was painted with vivid shades of red, orange and gold, which reflected off the never-ending length of sparkling water. The sound of the crashing waves in the distance and the tide washing up onto the sea shore made it even better.

"I told you you'd love it," Jericho said softly. He took my hand and led me to a large rock a little ways beyond the reach of the tide.

"Yknow, I have been to a bean before, but they were all crappy," I explained, staring out over the ocean. "That Island of Time incident… It was all overcast and there was nothing but barren sand, rubble of rocks."

"Not a true beach," Jericho agreed. We sat in silence a bit longer.

"It's so peaceful out here," I muttered, talking more to myself than to Jericho. "And beautiful." I shut my eyes and listened. I'd only ever seen movies with beaches at sunset. I never would've imagined just how serene it really was.

"…It isn't nearly as beautiful as you are." Surprised, my eyes snapped open and I looked toward Jericho. His eyes were on me in a look of admiration. I blinked. My brain when blank. Where had this come from? He looked down at his hands for a moment. "Naomi… for the past couple days, my mind has been far calmer than it usually is. So, I deiced I better tell you this now, while I'm still rational."

"Okay… what?" He looked up at me.

"I love you." Again, I blinked. This was had him all emotional? This wasn't news to me…

"I know that," I responded, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"No, Naomi," he put his hand under my chin and look me right in the eye. "You have no idea. All this time, I've done nothing but try to suppress what I felt because I didn't want to get in the way of you and my brother, now even more so with this godforsaken bond I've put between us. But that has done little but torment me." He paused, his eyes drifting for a moment in thought. "Remember the day we met?" I thought back.

"Yes." He and I had gotten along just like old friends, even though we'd only just met.

"Before that day, you were just another undercover mission to me. I'd intended to just get it over with and return to that underground cage they put me in. All I'd been told was to find you and bring you back. In fact, while I was waiting for you and Sora, I was thinking of different ways to kidnap you if you didn't cooperate."

"What?! No you weren't!" I exclaimed, hardly believing what he was telling me. He chuckled softly.

"Yes. I was. I was a different man, hardened by my life of duty." He took my hand. "But all of that, the mindset I'd been torturously trained to hold onto for all those years, completely disappeared the second you walked through that door. I'm grateful you spoke with Dalila first, because for a moment, all I could do was sit there and fight with myself." I giggled. "Really."

"You realize you sound really cliché, don't you?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged.

"Probably. But that's what happened. When I saw you, something just… switched on in my mind. A part of myself I's forgot existed, perhaps. And after that day in the market place, there was no way I could bring myself to do anything that would harm you. So…"

"You asked me to marry you?" At that point, something made sense to me. I'd thought it was a little funny how he'd asked me. Just, out of nowhere, kind of awkwardly…

"Yes. But this was also after I made the decision to try and free myself as much as I could from my oath to the Council. I asked Mike and Aslan for help, and we came up with that plan."

"Even though you didn't really love me?"

"…No. Not then. But then after Dalila, after watching over you all that time she was trying to kill you, after she framed me for it… That's what pushed me to," he paused to search for the right word, "conspire with my brother's other half. Lord knows I didn't want to." He looked down at my hands, which were still folded on my lap, and lightly took the hand that had his ring adorned.

"The day father cleared my name, I went back to the marketplace and bought this," he explained. "I figured that if we really were going to go through with things, you deserved a ring as beautiful as you. I was going to give it to you the next day once I'd had the chance to put things back in place." I thought back to that day. It was the day the Prince finally broke my resistance. It was the night I unwillingly left Jericho to be with his brother, even though I knew better. That was what got me in trouble in the first place. I couldn't help but feel terribly guilty.

"That was the night the Hunters came for me after I ruined everything," I mumbled pitifully. He let go of my hand and sighed.

"No, they didn't come for you, Naomi," Jericho told me, which surprised me. "They came for me. Ryuunosuke sent them to figure out why I was taking so long to return. I was trying to get rid of them when the report came in that you'd… you know. I tried to stop them."

"They didn't get me, though. My best friend warned me only minutes before they busted in."

"You were very lucky. I could've taken them all down, but," he dropped his forehead in his hand, "they told me that if I didn't give up, they'd kill you. Of all the stupid things to do, I…" I pushed his hand away.

"It's alright, they didn't get me. I was in India a year later when they caught me."

"I wish I could've been there to protect you. Especially after my brother was taken." The two of us sat in silence for a moment, remembering those times when I'd been on the run. I couldn't help but notice the steady stream of regret coming through the bond, however weak it was. Then I wondered what he was feeling through it.

"Also, I don't want to bring back any bad memories, but…" his voice suddenly became melancholy, "I'm sorry about the boy." My heart thumped in my chest at the mention of my son. "I didn't mean for that to happen… you know how rare it is." I swallowed hard.

"…Yeah."

"I can only imagine what that must've done to you… and my brother." He stopped, probably feeling the same pain that I was from having to remember. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him?" I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes and squeezed them shut. I turned away from him slightly, suddenly feeling a little self conscious as I struggled to find my voice again.

"…Dalila," was all I could manage. I heard him shift closer to me.

"Dalila?" he echoed, and I felt his emotions change from regret and sorrow to outrage. He grabbed my shoulder. "What did she do?!" His voice cut through me and a few rogue tears spilled out. I quickly wiped them away.

"Let's not discuss it," I said softly. It took him a moment, but he calmed himself.

"Alright. Hey, no crying," he said, and embraced me. I just let myself melt into his body. "But I promise you, she won't get away with this." I could feel him trying to reassure me through our connection, and it helped a little, but I still hated thinking about the whole thing. "But all this brings me to why I brought you out here in the first place, _Eshghe man_."

"What's that mean?"

"My love. It's my native language."

"Angelic?"

"No. Persian."

"Oh. Well, anyway, what were you going to tell me?" He brushed some air behind my ear affectionately.

"A long time ago, I swore an oath of loyalty to the Council of Angels. I've given it thought, and I think it's time I swore another oath." I gently pulled out of his arms and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't tell me that oath of yours has to be renewed. That has to suck." He chuckled.

"No, silly. Listen, I love you with more than I ever thought I had in me." His smile faded. "While it tears me apart to know you chose my brother over me, the one thing that really matters is whether you're happy. Looking back on my life, and judging how it's going to me, he is the right one for you. He can give you things that I will never be able to. When father dies, he will inherit the throne, rule over the kingdom… He has a bright future ahead of him. All that's ahead of me is a lifetime of grunt work as the Council's guard dog."

"Don't say that," I whispered, trying to cheer him up.

"It's the truth. I can't stand to admit it, but you're much better off with Sora. That's why the first chance I get I'm going to get rid of this bond between us and step aside." I took in a sharp breath as a jolt of terrible pain and despair shot through the bond.

"Jericho…"

"But the least that I can do is pledge my life to you." My eyes widened. "Whatever happens, I swear to you that I will be there to protect you, even at the cost of my own life. I give my soul to you, willingly." I gulped.

"But… I, um… I don't want your soul… I want you to be you."

"I am me," he replied, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what I mean. Can't you just protect me without selling your soul?"

"If I did that, all Angelica would have to do is order me to kill you."

"Oh! Well, never mind, then." The thought of Jericho snapping my neck in two was definitely motivational. "But I thought you'd already given yourself to the Council. Wouldn't this complicate things?"

"Yes, but I'm counting on that. Given the option, I would much rather die for a promise I chose to make, rather than one I was forced to make. This is what I want, to be your guard, your warrior, your guide…" My husband… Whoa, where did that come from? Get a grip, Naomi. "I'd gladly be all of those things. That is, if you'll have me." He held his palm out to me expectantly. My mind was swimming. What was I supposed to do? Reject him? If he was anything like his brother, he'd go into depression and I'd feel terrible for not accepting him. But if I did accept his offer, well… I don't really know what would happen then. Oh, why does everything have to be so damn difficult?!

"…You have my heart," I said finally, wondering what the hell I was getting myself into, and I place my hand over his. He smiled. The fading light on the horizon reflected against his face, making him glow a pale gold.

"I'll keep it safe. I promise."

* * *

Kiri: well, it took a while, but here's another chappy for you all to enjoy. I've been feeling pretty crappy for the past couple days, so I'm going to skip the FAQ today and just go take a nap. Also, from the whole FOUR votes I got, it looks like I'll be doing a Prince of Persia 2008 fic next. I've already got an idea for it, too. and also, I think you guys should expect a fifth installment to this series, only it'll be going through the last game, and finish there. Only a few more chapters to go for this one, and I'm gonna try and make them go fast. So hold on to your hats, people! So until next time...(singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again...!


	17. Forgotten Ally

Chapter 17

Well, here I am. Naomi Fox, the super ninja agent, on another dangerous and undoubtedly perilous mission. Every moment was riddled with danger. Ever corner was a possible death trap. My goal: follow Mike around and figure out where he was going! All without being caught.

…Ok, so I'm exaggerating. Truth be told, I'd woken up early today and had nothing else to do but stalk my… erm… brother. Besides, he looked to me like someone who didn't want to be followed.

He seemingly just wandered around for a while, not going anywhere in particular. I almost got bored of following him and left to get breakfast. Until the last possible moment, when he turned in the direction of the clinic. This somehow peaked my interest. Who was he going to see? A fallen comrade? A medical buddy? And why? This looks like a job for… Naomi!

Apparently, the clinic was bigger than I had initially realized. Then again, considering how many Renegades there were, I guess it made sense that they'd have a large medical area. Most of the rooms were full with injured soldiers who had helped me escape my death sentence only days ago. Looking in on them through the windows, I started to feel a little guilty. I mean, all of these people had risked their necks just to get me to safety…

I started saying mental thank you's as I walked by the occupied rooms, and I started to wonder how they must've felt having to save my butt not once but twice, and get hurt in the process. That made me start feeling somehow… unworthy. How could I be worth all of this, anyway? Because I'm the kid of some long dead leader?

Mike came to a sudden halt at an ordinary looking room, and I nearly killed myself trying to get behind the barely obscuring bench that was nearby. He looked around a little, knocked, and opened the door to go inside. I darted out from my hiding place and just barely caught the door before it closed. Being careful not to make noise, I pressed my ear to the small crack and listened.

"Mike? I thought you were busy today?" a weak female voice said slowly.

"I am. Or, I will be once everyone wakes up."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I am getting ready. You don't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, do you?"

"You've done it before." What's this, now? A secret romance, dear brother?

"…That was a long time ago. I was… different then." He inhaled loudly. "But that's not the point. Are you feeling better today?"

"A little." My curiosity was going to kill me unless I found out just who the heck he was talking to. I don't ever remember him sounding so gentle. Being as careful as I could not to make any noise, I raised myself up until I was eye level with the small window in the door. It was a bit clouded, but what I saw, I couldn't believe. Fluffy blonde hair that had grown overtime, light skin that looked like it would burn easily… and the ever-conspicuous voice that had become raspy and weak from incarceration.

Gabriella, my ex roommate, my best friend, and ex Watcher Angel, was in that room, lying in a hospital bed. I sank to the ground and just sat there, unable to believe my own eyes and ears. The last I'd heard of her, she'd been in prison with the Prince, being tortured daily so she would disclose anything she knew about me. I'd forgotten about her.

Soon, the initial shock wore away and I found myself beating myself up over and over again for not even thinking about her. What kind of friend does that? She'd been the first Angel I'd met, besides Mike, and had been my guide all the way through the Academy. She had been the reason that the Prince and I had been able to escape the Hunter's as long as we had. She'd even gone to prison for us and kept her lips sealed tightly, despite the abuse.

I felt absolutely rotten. I had to apologize, immediately. At least tell her that her efforts weren't wasted. I stood up, ready to walk in, even if Mike was in there, when something she said stopped me.

"Why did you leave me?" I almost answered, but luckily, my brain kicked in and I realized that the question wasn't directed at me. She was still talking to Mike. He was silent for a long time.

"My father needed me. And I couldn't stay. Not after finding out how crooked our home really was. I offered to take you with me."

"And I stayed for that exact reason. It was my home. I had a job, friends…"

"Going off with me seemed traitorous and unpredictable," Mike finished.

"…Yes. Basically."

"Now I have a question. Why, during all those years after, did you feel it necessary to stalk me?" Gabby laughed, but it sounded strained, painful, even.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was doing my job and protecting the new angels."

"Well, I find that funny, because you seemed to turn up everywhere I went, always ready to fight me." She giggled.

"Alright, maybe I was stalking you. Just a little."

"Might I ask why?" She was silent.

"…I missed you," she answered, now sounding sad.

"I figured as much." His tone nearly matched hers. "But you do realize that if you hadn't swooped down to the rescue, I would've changed Naomi's wing colors and none of this ever would've happened?"

"…I know. But then I wouldn't be here. With you."

"I don't think it was worth it, Gab."

"No. If I'd have let them have her, it would be like I condemned her. Like I had killed her. Naomi is my friend. I couldn't let them take her. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Well, like it or not, you're on our side now, and it looks like you're finally seeing why I became a Renegade in the first place."

"I'm afraid I don't know how much help I can be. I can't-"

"I know."

"I don't like how it feels. I feel so weak… and vulnerable."

"…I know."

"Naomi?" Startled, I jumped up and whipped around, coming face to face with a rather concerned Jericho. "I felt how upset you are. I came to check on you… Good lord, what happened?" He quickly came over to me and embraced me, and my hands immediately went to my face. It was only then that I realized that I was crying. I buried my face in his chest in shame, gripping his tunic with tight fists. I felt around for the bond between us, wanting some emotion to cling to other than the tremendous guilt I was feeling. He was concerned, but also inquisitive. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but was suppressing the question. I used that concern to get a grip on myself enough to speak.

"Where's the Prince? I need to talk to him."

"What about? I hope it's nothing I did."

"Please, just… where is he?" I insisted, wiping my cheeks.

"I'll take you to him. Though, you might want to wash your face first." His gentle teasing made me feel a little better.

He took me back to my room and told me to clean up while he 'fetched' his brother, as he so lovingly put it. I washed my face as best I could to erase the tear stains, and waited on my bed until the Prince came.

"Jericho said you were upset about something," he said, closing the door behind him. I quickly got up and hugged him, taking refuge in his familiarity. His arms automatically encircled my waist.

"You know what I just saw?" I asked emotionlessly.

"What?"

"I saw my old roommate and friend lying in a hospital bed." He didn't respond, probably unsure how he should react. "I didn't even know Gabby was here." He voice cracked at the end. His grip around me tightened. "What kind of friend does that make me?

"**I fail to see why it is important."** His comment and cold tone made me tense. The Prince scowled.

"Don't pay him any mind."

"I can't believe myself. I've been so wrapped up in my own little world that I've forgotten about everyone who sacrificed the most for me. She must think I'm so ungrateful…"

"No, she does not think ill of you. Take my word for it." I snuggled against his warm figure for a moment, trying to collect myself so I wouldn't cry again.

"There's something I want to ask you… and you have to tell me the truth. Even if it's something I don't want to hear. Ok?" He tensed slightly, probably already knowing what I wanted to know. I probably really didn't want to know, but deep down, I knew I had to find out.

"Alright." I rubbed my lips together and looked up into his pale blue eyes.

"What did they do to her?" my voice was hardly a whisper. My heart was racing. The Prince's eyes darkened.

"**Well? What are you waiting for? Either be done with it, or I'll tell her." **

"Shut up," the Prince told his darker half quite plainly.

"**Rude…" **

"Are you sure you want to know this?" he asked me softly. I nodded.

"I have to know." His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and his eyes moved around the room a few times before resting on me in resolve.

"They cut off her wings."

* * *

Kiri:Well, it's been a long and treacherous road of horrid writers block, but I finally came up with SOMETHING at least. Hopefully this will appetize you all for the time being until my imagination can figure out what the hell it wants to do. It keeps jumping from one idea to the next, and it's driving me UP THE WALL.

Naomi: You?! What about me?!

Jericho: YOU?! What about ME?!

Kiri: Ok, so you two have been the focal point for all the drastic changes... not my fault.

Naomi and Jericho: YES IT IS.

Kiri: o.o;

Dark Prince: Quit whining. This bitch hasn't had me in hardly anything!

Prince: Think that's bad? I've lost my personality!

Mike: Well I suddenly became some idiotic sap!

Gabby: I lost my wings!

Kiri: Uh, guys...

Dark Prince: I need spotlight! Where's my part in all this?!

Naomi: You're a big enough pain as it is!

Kiri: Guys...

Prince: I'm lost! I'm not even half the man I was!

Jericho: There's too much crap happening to me!

Kiri: GUYS! ENOUGH! Deal with it! It's not like I'm planning on leaving all of this unedited, you know.

Dark Prince: I still require a bigger part, as per my contract.

Kiri: You have no contract. I control you, end of story.

Dark Prince: ...

Jericho: well, if you are going to go back and fix things, could you PLEASE not make so many bad things happen to me? I seem to be becomming nothing but and endless recipient for tragedy.

Kiri: That isn't up to me. That's up to the indecisive god that is my imagination. Now, I'm sure there's some questions out there...

Q: So what, Mike and Gabby have some kind of thing going on?

A: Eh, they used to, way back when. But as you probably guess, that ended when Mike became a Renegade.

Q: Gabby's wings were cut off?! How cruel!

A: Yep, but that's not all there is to it.

Q: What now?

A: eh, you'll probably figure it out for yourself if you think hard enough, but I'm keeping it a secret anyway.

Q: So, are you actually going to get to the point next chapter?

A: Yes. Next chapter, they will be descending into the Azad ruins to check out the tomb. it may take a while, so bear with me, guys.

Kiri: That's about all I have time for. My birthday is on Monday, but we're celebrating it tomorrow, since I have college to go to on Tuesday. Also, I've had a grand total of SIX VOTES on the poll in my profile, and from the looks of it, my dear fans wish me to do a Prince of Persia 2008 fic after this one. I would also like to stress that you all should REVIEW. I've had tons of hits lately, but only one review. If you guys don't comment, I have nothing to guide my work. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. that should be about it for now, so until next time... (singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again...!


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. I think I've finally decided what I'm going to do with this series. I've spent the past few days giving everything a good look over, and I've come to the conclusion that everything is WAY too messy for my liking. It also appears that I've written myself into a corner. I contradict myself too much, and there's a lot of ideas I put in that I abandoned, and there's other elements that I need to completely change for this to work.

Basically, I need to take down a bunch of chapters and completely revise a lot of things. If I don't and I just write the ending, everyone will just look at me like "WHAT? What you talkin 'bout, Kiri?!" Not to mention I'm getting sick of the way these romances are going... It's becoming an annoyance, so I've got some fixing to do... likely in favor of all you Prince/Farah fans.

But don't worry, I'm not going to make very many drastic changes that will completely alter the flow of time and space. I just have some… lots… of tweaks to make. So I'm going to go back to where the crap that I don't like starts happening and make the changes, which will probably be around the middle and the third story. So… I'd probably suggest going back and rereading it after I'm done. K? I love you guys! So until next time… (Singing) So long! Farewell! Until we meet again…!


End file.
